How to be a girl- an Italy story
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: With a bet, and a spell, Italy becomes a Girl! She has to go through puberty, boys and other horrific girly things as the bosses give the countries a year off to have an experience of 21st centaury high school! Will she servive? Read to find out! Fred! Fem-ItalyxGermany! SpainXFem-Romano! PruHun! UKxFem-US! And other pairings! Rated T for refrences and Romano's mild language!
1. The Bet

How to be a girl

Chapter 1

The bet

We all sat around a small wooden coffee table in Britain's house. I was sat opposite Hungary, she was glaring at me.

"Take that back Italy!" she growled. "Take that back right now!"

"Um…." I sweat dropped, fidgeting in my chair. "No. Being a girl is easy!"

"Really? And you know this how? Do you have a secret life where you are a girl?" she raised her eyebrow glowering at me.

"No! But you don't have to go through Germany's training OR fight in wars!" she scoffed.

"Yeah so what? Do you get pregnant? Do you go into labour? Do you have a monthly … gift?" she finished awkwardly.

"Oh so _that's _why your so moody!" I sniggered; Hungary got up and whacked me round the head just as Britain came in.

"That is IT Italy! I've had it up to here with your ostoba és gyerekes **(Idiotic and childish) **behaviour! If you seriously think that being a teenage girl is so átkozott **(Damn) **easy then you try being a girl for a day!" she yelled at me. "I'd like to see you try it!"

"Whatever Hungary!" I rolled my eyes impatiently. "Ragazze **(Girls!)**!"

"Italy I think Hungary is right. You shouldn't say things like that! It's sexist!" I started to laugh.

"What is so funny?!" Hungary snapped at me.

"Britain said sex!" I burst into fits of laughter.

"You are such an hülye idióta **(Idiotic moron!)**!" she screamed.

"Actually Italy I said sex_ist_!" Britain corrected me, I was to busy laughing to care, you could say I'm childish, but oh well, Germany said something about it being clinically proven that girls are more mature than boys.

"So!? It's… still… funny!" I gasped for breath as I rolled around on the floor, Britain rolled his eyes and stepped over me handing Hungary a cup of tea. He put the other two mugs he was holding on the table. I calmed down and hauled myself onto the couch and took the expresso Britain had made me. Hungary was giving me the death stare whilst Britain just sipped his tea.

"Britain go get your magic books, we are going to have a bet!" Hungary suddenly barked, he jumped up and dashed out of the room muttering to himself absent mindedly. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"What was that all about?" I questioned.

"Well you think you can spend a day as a girl, its what? 9 am now? Britain will turn you into a girl for the day and you see how you go, you can borrow some of my clothes if you must." I grinned at her.

"Ok fine we have a deal." she smirked then Britain came back with a massive dusty book. He blew off the dust and we all coughed as he started to flick through the pages.

"So what kind of spell do you want?" he asked.

"Something that will turn him into a girl until he realises what it's like to be one." Hungary said flipping her light brown hair.

"O-kay, hum …. AH HA! With this spell you can change gender for any amount of time and change back. So all you have to do is say the spell think of the bet and there we go, Italy's a girl!" Hungary took the book and read aloud.

"Ternum salis infusa condimentum tasi omnium minime delicatus!" **(A pinch of salt, a dash of spice, a little taste of all things nice!) **suddenly I felt a rush of cold air and my hair started to grow longer. My chest grew outwards and my eye lashes became darker.

"I feel really weird!" I said, I gasped. My voice sounded a little higher than normal.

"Wow Italy! You… um …. You look really p-pretty as a girl." I felt my cheeks heat and I mumbled a thanks.

"Oh my Isten **(God)**!" Hungary squealed. "C'mon we need to go get you ready! We are going into town!" she dragged me up stairs and threw a bra and some pink pants at me and told me to put them on. I went into the bathroom and she helped me with the bra clasp. Then she gave me a turquoise skirt and pink tank top with a green under vest top saying 'there's nothing sweat about me!' on it. I shoved them on and she passed me a pair of pink high heels.

"Do I really need to wear such… showy clothes?" I asked.

"Of course!" she smirked, "If you want to be a girl."

We went down stairs after she wore a purple and blue outfit similar to mine. We walked into the front room. As soon as Britain saw us his eyes popped out of his head and he spat his tea back into his cup. Me and Hungary burst out laughing.

"W-we were g-going int-to town!" she giggled, once we'd calmed down we took a taxi into London town. We went to Oxford Street were 'window shopping' as Hungary called it. Suddenly to men behind us wolf whistled.

"Hey Eliza! Who your friend?" a Spanish accent shouted. Hungary's eyes widened.

"My name is Felicia." I said, turning around to see…. Spain and France!

"Well hola señorita!" Spain winked at me, one arm stretched out for a hand shake, I took it a blushed lightly when he said, "Su belleza es la de una Rosa**(your beauty is that of a Rose)**!"

"Ignore him!" said a French voice; France took my hand and kissed it lightly. "Pay more attention to moi, belle fille!" I blushed deeper more from embarrassment than flatter.

"W-well thank you…."

**A/N here is the first chapter of my totally amazing Hetalia story! Here is a shout out!  
HetaFruitsOuranHp321: Thank you so much for letting me borrow your idea of changing Italy into a girl! I hope you all like my story! Until next time!**

**Love Fred!**

**Ciao! ^^**


	2. Oops!

Chapter 2

Oops!

I sat nervously in Costa coffee. Hungary was sitting next to me whilst France and Spain were opposite us. I was, for some reason, ripping open small packets of sugar and adding them to my Cappuccino.

"Felicia!" Hungary whispered to me, "Stop putting sugar into your drink! You're going to get sugar high!" I stopped and looked down at the small pile of blue paper. I blushed and put the one I was about to open down. I took a sip from the paper cup and immediately regretted putting in the sugar! I grimaced and put the cup down.

"I'll get you a new one!" France declared. As he stood up Spain grabbed his arm and shoved him to the floor.

"No _I'll_ get you a new one!" he stated, as he walked to the counter France stood up, winked at me and rushed after his friend. Me and Hungary burst into a fit of girly giggles, which made me feel really awkward.

"So do you still think being a girl is easy?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Well… it's not as hard as being a boy, but it makes a close second!" she rolled her eyes as the boys came back. Spain was holding a cup grinning widely, whilst France was trailing behind him moping.

"Aww, don't be sad Francis!" thinking I was a human girl he had told me his human name along with Spain. "You could always buy Eliza a drink!"

We all laughed as France scowled at Spain mumbling something about her already having a drink. Spain passed me the new Cappuccino and I thanked him taking a sip. If the guys buying  
me drinks wasn't enough then them winking at me was just getting creepy.

"Oh look at the time!" I exclaimed after about the fifth time that France had winked at me, "Arthur said he wanted us back by eleven!" Hungary looked at the clock.

"Oh! We're two hours late!" she gasped, knowing that I was uncomfortable and helping me out.

"We'll get you a taxi!" said Spain.

"He means _I'll_ get you a taxi!" France confirmed, I rolled my eyes but let him flag down one of the black cabs.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar mi sudor!" **(Until we meet again my sweat!)**Spain kissed my hand and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever!" I laughed. France then pushed him out of the way and bowed.

"Je vais compter les étoiles jusqu'à la prochaine fois que nous rencontrons ma beauté!" **(I will count the stars until the next time we meet my beauty!)** He leant forward and kissed my cheeks, I giggled again (what is it with girls and giggling?!) and slipped into the taxi.

"Were to miss?" the driver asked.

"Arthur Manor per favore!" I asked sweetly, Hungary was sitting next to me sniggering.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her, she was now laughing silently, clutching her stomach.

"The way they were chatting you up!" she whispered.

"Well I don't blame 'em!" the driver stated, "You are a very beautiful young lady!" I growled quietly whilst Hungary laughed even harder.

"Ok! OK! You win Eliza! Being a girl _is_ hard!" I muttered to her. She stopped laughing and started to grin.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew you would say that before the end of the day!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah whatever!" I scowled. We arrived at the house and paid the driver.

"So?" Britain asked as we got in, "What did you do?"

"Well stuff," I shrugged, "We found France and Spain, they started chatting me up!" he started to laugh.

"Hey! That's not funny! It was creepy!" I pouted, "So? Wha'cha doin'?" I asked looking at the recipe book and ingredients he'd gotten out.

"I'm going to make toad in the hole!" he grinned.

"Um… no offence but that doesn't sound appetising at all!" I wrinkled my nose.

"It's not actual toad Italy! It's just what it's called." Britain said smiling.

"O-kay fine. Whatever! Can I change back now?" I whined.

"Well, usually when you have admitted that girls aren't wimpy-," he was cut off by Hungary punching his arm, "HEY! Anyway wimpy idiots then you should turn back!" my eyes widened.

"I did that earlier! What if the spell went wrong? What am I saying its one of Britain's spells of course it went wrong!" I ranted, pacing the kitchen.

"Hey! My spells don't all go wrong!" Britain whinged, I took no notice of him.

"Oh! What if I'm a girl for ever!" I shouted.

"Calm down! I'll persuade the bosses to let us have a year off, Y'know, no training, no wars! No nothing! We haven't had one of those in centuries!" Hungary tried to calm me down. "In fact! It's only the first of January today! I'll go down now!"

"O-ok! But what are you going to say? Are you going to tell my boss that I'm a girl?" I questioned nervously.

"No. We'll have a year to try and find a spell to change you back, if we can't, we'll dress you up as a guy and see how your normal training goes!" I nodded as she left the room to get on some travelling clothes. She came back down stairs and said good bye.

"Bye! Make sure your back for dinner!" I called after her. This was gunna be one long year as a girl!

**A/N HEY! I don't know if they actually have bosses. It's just in one fanfic they did so…. Yeah! Thanks HetaFruitsOuranHp321! So Italy is still a girl! HA serves him right! We girls are NOT wimpy! At all! Anyway! Feel free to send in ideas! BYEEEE!**


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3

The meeting

**Hungary****'s POV**

I walked through the forbidding doors. I smiled sweetly at my boss, Demetrius, this was gunna be a toughie. I took a deep breath as, Friedrich, Germany's boss spotted me.

"Ah, Hungary," he smirked, "How very… nice to see you. But as you can see we are in the middle of a meeting no matter how much your presence… over joys us." I rolled my eyes at his 'flattery' he knew I didn't give a damn.

"Ugh! Cut the crap!" I said, "Anyway Demetri I need to ask a … favour."

"Yes what is it Hungary? We are planning something here," he said kindly. I smiled sheepishly.

"You see well… we all had a tough year last year and… well I- we, being me Italy and Britain, think that we all should have a year off. You know like no fighting, no wars, no nothing. You guys could manage the countries for a year. Cause we haven't had a vacation since… well I don't think we've ever had a vacation to be honest." Demetri looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well… we'd have to talk it out with the others but … I don't see why not?" I squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl who just got her first date.

"'You don't see why not'?" Friedrich asked in an icy tone. "What do you mean? They are countries! They can't just take a year off when they feel like it! They have responsibilities!"

"Now, now Friedrich! Calm down amigos!" Lorenzo, Spain's boss said, stepping onto the room with François, France's boss.

"Oh hey Lorenzo!" I said offhandedly. "Old Friedy here won't let us have a year off the job."

"Oh vamos amigo! Let the guys and girls have some time off! They haven't had a vacation since…. Since…. Can someone help me out here?" he asked helplessly.

"Ugh! Your useless!" I rolled my eyes at the Spaniard. "Anyway, please Friedrich? Pretty please with Turorudi on top?" **(Turorudi is a hugarian sweet!^^) **as soon as I noticed François I got my frying pan at the ready.

"I mean you no harm!" he spluttered quickly, "I'm not a pervert like France, I just his boss!"

"Fine your safe… for now, but one off move and this hunk of metal WILL connect with your perverted head!" I warned.

"My question is," said Russia's boss, Feliks, "Where on earth did you get that from?"

"None of your business!" I retorted, "Anyway. Getting back to my point!" now every one's boss was in the room sat on a chair at the long wooden table, everyone looked up and smiled, "I would like to know if you guys could let us, being all of the countries, have a year off?"

"Well as I said to you earlier, Hungary, I don't mind. As long as everyone else agrees!" Demitri stated.

"Let's do it this way!" Italy's boss, Emilio, stood up and grinned; "All in favour of letting them have the year off sayI." there was a chorus of "I's" I grinned. All except Friedrich said I.

"Well I on the other hand disagree!" he said in a monotone, "All the counties have their duties."

"But you and the others get to be us for a year, are you saying you're not good enough to be a country? I'm a girl and I can do it!" everyone chuckled.

"Fein! **(Fine)** Whatever! Ok! I!" I jumped up and down and rushed out the room.

"BYE! THANK YOU!" I shouted over my shoulder.

**Italy****'s POV**

Britain tried to cheer me up by letting me help him with making the food seeing as I love baking so much. Si it was fun by I was still down due to the fact that I'm now a girl.

**(Mini A/N Just to say, I forgot about Italy saying "Ve" all the time so just pretend she always has said it!)**

"Oh, this is just strange, ve!" I suddenly said, twiddling a piece of sausage on my fork.

"Sorry, have I not made the sausages to your liking?" Britain asked.

"Oh no! Ve! Not that! I mean me being a girl and all, ve." I sighed, now mashing up the sausage on my plate. I put the fork down and harrumphed, "When will Hungary get back?" I whined.

"Right about now!" I heard a sarcastic voice utter, I whirled around to see her standing in the doorway.

"Hungary, ve! WHAT DID THEY SAY, VE? ARE WE ALOUD? DID YOU TELL THEM? HUNGARY ANSWER ME V-," he clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Why did I let you have caffeine earlier?" she sighed, "And I will answer you when you give me half a second to process the questions. Ok, they said yes, yes we are aloud, no I didn't tell them." She let go of my face and I grinned.

"Now! Where am I going to stay, ve? I can't go back home like this! Ve, Lovi would have a fit! And I can't stay here Britain always has America and Canada over, ve!"

"You're going to have to stay with me Italy." She smiled, and then we started squealing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Britain interrupted us with his fingers in his ears.

"Celebrating!" I grinned.

**A/N Hope you liked! ^^ Yeah apparently Italy always says 'Ve' so I just put it in. please feel free to review and tell me stuff I don't know about! BYE!**


	4. WAKE UP!

Chapter 4

WAKE UP!

I lay in bed, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the very rare, very warm, English sun on my face. I snuggled deeper into my pillows. Suddenly the door burst open.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" a very loud voice with a thick Hungarian ascent shouted at me. my eyes flew open and I looked at the clock.

"IT'S SEVEN IN THE FREAKING MORNING!**MALEDETTOIDIOTA!" (You bloody idiot!) I shrieked.**

"Yes Italy I realise that it is seven in the morning. That s because we need to go to Hungary!" she said almost animatedly. I rolled my eyes and covered my head with the sheets.

"Wake me up in an hour!" my voice was muffled through the duvet, but she still heard it.

"Nu-uh! No way girl! Wake up! Get you butt out of bed!" I let my crumpled face emerge from the warm depths of the bed and I scowled.

"Not at SEVEN IN THE BLOODY MORNING! Per l'amor di dio!" **(For god's sake!)** she sighed heavily.

"Fine have it your way!" she walked out of the room and one minute later came bake with a jug of water, she threw it at me ad I was soaked in freezing water.

"Si sta andando a pagare per tale idiota Ungherese!" **(You are going to pay for that you Hungarian idiot!)** I screamed at her, I launched myself out of bed and scrambled after her as she rushed down the stairs. From all the racket this had woken up Britain, he opened his door and stepped out. I skidded on the carpet barely missing him by inches. I was screaming random curse words in Italian as I flailed behind her. Finally we reached the kitchen; she had her ever-so-famous frying pan that always appeared from nowhere to hand. As for me I had grabbed a massive knife and a rolling pin.

"Uh… um… g-girls?" asked a very scared Britain from the door. I turned to glare at him, "Would you m-mind p-putting the k-kitchen utensils down p-please?"

"NO!" I screamed, flinging the knife at him, he yelped and ducked as it flew inches above his head. I turned my attention back to the girl with the frying pan.

"Don't EVER splash water on this po 'di Italiano!" **(Little Italian) **I said in a deadly whisper. I ran at her rolling pin above my head and then as soon as I reached her I tackled her to the floor and we rolled around laughing. I looked up at Britain whose face was just a mix of "What the hell just happened?" and "I think I just wet my pants!"

"HA!" I shouted, calming down a bit, "You should see your face, because you look ridiculous!"

"That was a VERY traumatic experience, I think I'll put on some tea." Stood from his crouched position in the corner and made his way to the kettle, making sure to say clear of us. We giggled as he poured the tea overflowing the cup and making a pool of brown liquid on the counter.

"If Germany was here he would be whipping down the surfaces, and telling us to grow up!" I snickered.

"Yeah and you to get 'Bloody driving licence so I don't have to drive you every where!'" Hungary said in a German ascent. I laughed even harder and flooped onto the floor, breathing heavily.

"C'mon, we need to get ready." Hungary reminded me; I sighed and got up, padding to my room. She helped me pack my stuff and told me we'd get some girl clothes when we got to Hungary. She gave me some underwear, a long sleeved graffiti print crop top and a black skater skirt. I grabbed my suitcase and was knocking on Hungary's door filled with excitement, she opened the door and beamed at me.

"Ready to go?" she asked I nodded grinning wildly, my heart beating ninety to the dozen. "Ok let's go! I got us tickets online."

* * *

**Two hours later, Budapest airport**

I had my suitcase and was bubbling with excitement next to my slightly older companion.

"Pass ports please!" a security guard said with a heavy Hungarian ascent. Hungary handed him our pass ports, she had gotten me another one whilst we were in town before we met up with the boys.

"Felicia Vargas and Elizaveta Héderváry?" he raised an eyebrow but gave us back our pass ports. This didn't phase me I was as ecstatic as a squirrel on caffeine. I grinned and bounced around as Hungary tried to keep track of me.

"Felicia!" she shouted breathlessly, "Please… try to… slow down!"

"OK! But call me Feli, Felicia is to long!" I stopped so she could catch up to me. When she was once again by my side I started to briskly walk off again.

"FELI! Would you SLOW DOWN!?" she shouted.

"Oh c'mon! That was only fast walking!" I muttered. Suddenly I heard a VERY familiar voice NO….

"Hey Eliza! The awesome-ness has just arrived!"

**A/N I bet we can ALL guess you "The awesome-ness" is! He's defiantly gunna get a frying-pan-to-the-head! HA! I realized that I did accidentally call Russia's boss Poland's human name! SORRY PEOPLE! Just ignore that! IGNORE! Anyway hope you like and hope that was more Italy for you guys! Oh yeah almost forgot!**

**SHOUT OOOOUTS!**

**Lord Anarchy 888: Thank you for your review! ^^**

**HetaFruitsOuranHp321: More is coming wait and see! ^^**

**Limphidora: I'm glad you like it! ^^**

**LilDeadKitty: As I said just ignore it! ^^**

**ItalyAllday: Um… I'm guessing you want more of my story so…. Here you go?**

**Anyway! With that over! KEEP REVIEWING TO FIND OUT MORE! BYEEE!**


	5. The Awesome-ness

How to be a girl

Chapter 5 

The awesome-ness! 

I turned around in horror as Prussia came wandering towards us. Hungary's famous frying pan was in her right hand immediately.

"Hey Eliza! Who's your friend? Antonio and Francis said that you had a hot chick with you." He winked at me.

"M-my name is Felicia." I muttered, he took my hand and kissed it.

"Your just like Francis!" I murmured.

"I'm warning you Gilbert! I will use this!" Eliza growled.

"Jesus Christ Elizaveta! No need to murder me!" he held his hands up in mock surrender. Though there was something in those red eyes of his that I couldn't quite pin-point, but it was gone within a flash. He was back to smirking. He draped his arm around her and she turned tomato red.

"GAH! Get away from me you baka!" she cried. "O-or I'll hit you with the frying pan!" I fell into a fit of giggles, I ended up on the floor rolling around, laughing uncontrollably, and clutching my stomach.

"This is even more funny than Romano and Spain!" I blurted without thinking. I froze.

"W-what?" Gilbert looked at me with utter bemusement. I stood up and looked at my hands.

"Eliza? How dose Felicia know… OH MY GOD! Feliciano!? IT'S YOU!" he yelled. Elizaveta thwacked him over the head with the frying pan and we dragged the grumbling Prussian outside.

"If you want to be unconscious I suggest that you keep on yelling!" she whisper shouted. He scowled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You didn't need to give me a bloody concussion for crying out loud!" he protested, we rolled our eyes.

"Yes it's me Gilbert, you don't need to tell the whole world, literally, the only ones that know about it are me, Eliza, Arthur, and you." I told him. "I had a bet with Lizzie and well, it was that I couldn't last a day as a girl and Arthur did his hocus-pocus! And giddy aunt! I'm a girl!"

"S-so wait, Francis and Antonio were hitting on one of their best friend? HA! Hilarious! I have to tell West!" my eyes widened and I grabbed Eliza's frying pan and thwacked him over the head.

"O-OW!" he yelled, "Would you stop that? Jesus! Girls these days!"

"You can't tell anyone! No-one can know! Please Gilbert!" he sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ok! Yeah fine! I won't tell anyone! Your secret's safe with me." I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you Lord of Awesome-ness!" I yelled, he grinned wildly.

"Thanks Gilbert." Eliza muttered, he put me down and picked up Lizzie.

"Can we call you Lizzie now? Please?" she sighed. He ginned at her and picked her up, twirling her around. When he put her down he leant forward and kissed her on the cheek. She turned bright red.

"Y-you just K-KISSED ME!" she screamed, I went into another fit of giggles.

"What are you laughing at Feli? You know as soon as West sees you he's gunna fall had over heels!" he said defiantly, I stopped laughing immediately.

"W-what? That's just creepy!" I stuttered, twiddling my fingers.

"SO WHAT IF HIS BROTHER HAS A CREEPY CRUSH ON YOU! HE JUST KISSED ME FOR CRAP SAKE!" Eliza shouted, she was so red she would've made a tomato look dull.

"So what? He kissed you big melodramatic deal!" I shrugged.

"So what? SO WHAT!? I'll tell you what! Megcsókolt! Ajkai kapcsolatba került az arcomat! Miért van ez nem probléma, hogy neked! Őrült OLASZ!" she screamed at me in Hungarian. **(HE KISSED ME! HIS LIPS CAME INTO CONTACT WITH MY CHEEK! WHY IS THAT NOT A PROBLEM TO YOU! YOU CRAZY ITALIAN!)**

"Beh, non è colpa mia se qualcuno qui ha una cotta enorme sulla Gilbert è?! No non è così non iniziare sanguinosa merda gridando a me in sanguinosa ungherese!" I shouted at her. **(Well it's not my fault that somebody here has a massive crush on Gilbert is it?! No it isn't so don't start bloody shouting crap at me in bloody Hungarian!) **

"Um I heard my name. Did I do something?" he asked nervously.

"NOT NOW YOU BLOODY PRUSSIAN!" we screamed in unison at him.

"Let's just go!" Eliza sighed. "And let me guess? You wanna come to my house? fine as long as you don't annoy me OR come in to my room."

He grinned.

**A/N THERE YOU GO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! *WINK WINK* YOU KNOW THE DRILL R&R! PWEASE! ;P**


	6. Hungary's house

How to be a girl

Chapter 5

Hungary's House

We took a taxi to a massive mansion with enormous glass walls. I gasped in awe as we walked through the door.

"Well, put your coats on the rack and enjoy your stay at a Magyar Ház!" **(The house of Hungary)** she sighed. I beamed up at her.

"THANKS HUNGARY! YOU'RE THE BEST IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!" I giggled, she smiled down at me.

"Well little Italian Prince, now Princess welcome to your castle!" I grinned at her she grinned back.

"So are you doing some kind of smiling match that I don't know about? Or are you just smiling for no reason?" Prussia raised an eyebrow at us. "Um…."

"I have the BEST idea! We should have a sleepover, in my room!" Hungary shouted.

"AHHHHH!" we screamed with joy, we jumped around in squeals of giggles.

"Um… should I be scared right now? I think you just scarred me for life." Prussia stated bluntly.

"I'm going to go shave," he muttered walking off.

"Shave what?" Hungary sniggered; Prussia growled but didn't say anything. We giggled and rushed to the kitchen.

"Ok supplies, supplies!" Hungary muttered, "Ice cream, popcorn, sweets, pillows, sleeping bags, pizza, marshmallows-,"

"PASTA!" I added giddily.

"Ok pasta, if we really must, OH! I almost forgot! Twilight DVD's!" She squealed **(Sorry I'm obsessed with Twilight, well not really, but if you don't know what it is, SHAME ON YOU! Kidding! But seriously LOOK IT UP!) **

"What the heck is Twilight?" I asked completely bemused.

"Oh my Istenem! YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF TWILIGHT!" she screamed. Suddenly Prussia came running in, in shorts with no shirt on, a half shaved face and a toilet brush in his hand.

"W-what? I heard someone scream!" he stammered. I burst in to laughter, again, as Hungary stared at Prussia's bare torso. She turned bright red.

"Ur… um… I … we… she doesn't know what T-twilight is." she stuttered, still staring at him.

"Oh well um… I guess I should go back to shaving." he murmured.

"Yeah, you should." Hungary muttered now locking eyes with him; they were now standing close enough to touch.

_"They're gunna kiiiiss! They're gunna kiiiiss! They're gunna kiiiiss!"_ I sang in my head, grinning with giddiness.

"Um… you … you have shaving cream on your face." Hungary pointed out; the moment had passed, unfortunately. He cleared his throat and blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah… I, I need to finish that." He smiled and walked off. "Oh and unless you are in a life or death experience, don't scream like that again."

"Whatever Prussia!" Hungary growled at him as he stalked off sniggering. I was still doubled over laughing my head off. "What are you laughing at?!" she shot at me.

"S-soo-r-rry! It's j-just s-so f-un-ny!" I giggled, calming down a bit more. "You were staring at him!"

"I was not!" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok whatever you say Hungary." I muttered to myself. "Anyway, why do we need to watch Twilight?"

"Because!" she said, "It's the best movie in the WORLD! America lent it to me." we went up the stairs with the supplies and went into the master bedroom. IT. WAS. MASSIVE! The bed was as big as a bouncy castle and it was littered with pillows and scatter blankets. The flat screen TV was half the size of the wall and there was a massive picture of all of us on her wall. If you looked closely you could see next to Prussia's face was a pink small heart. She was defiantly in love with him. We flumped onto the bed as she turned the TV on a title menu with Twilight came on. She pressed play and we watched…

**About an hour later…**

"NO! Edward! SAVE HER!" we both screamed, eating pop corn and ice cream in tears as James **(one of the evil Vampires) **bit Bella's **(The human- you know just look it up already) **arm, she screamed in pain, we screamed in, well we were just scared. The door burst open.

"W-what happened? Who died?!" Prussia shouted.

"No-one yet, but Bella's about to become un-dead!" I screamed.

"YES! Go Carlisle!" I screamed. **(Another Vampi- why am I still telling you guys this?! You probably already know who he is?!) **"Yes Edward suck out the venom!" Prussia looked at us weirdly.

"Um… so this is just a movie? Ok I'm going. Good-by-," he was cut off bye Hungary suddenly screaming, her eye had clouded over and she looked traumatized.

"Pause it! Damnit Italy! Pause it!" Prussia shouted, I flicked the buttons and the screen froze.

"Hungary, what do you see?" he asked her gently, this was just like what happens to Alice when she got a vision.

"I see Italy, she's in pain, a-and Germany! They're together, in a room! NO!" suddenly she gasped and her eyes went normal. I held my breath.

"W-what was that?" I asked utterly confused.

"I, I have visions like Alice. They only happen on the day that it'll happen a year before the vision will come true."

"What happened?" I asked.

"All I can tell you is that your in pain, Germany's there and your in a room." she took a deep breath, "Maybe we should just forget about it, Prussia go away but thanks for helping me." she half smiled as he left the room, as soon as I heard his door close across the hall and grinned.

"Hungary spill! Tell me every detail about that massive crush on Prussia!"

**A/N! YAY! Anyway… so they watch twilight! Yay! Italy is going to be in pain! So yeah not much to this chapter. Except WE KNOW THAT Hungary IS CRUSHIN' OOOOON PRUSIA! YAY! Sorry HungaryXAustria fans! Anyway thanks for reading!**


	7. The rest of the Sleepover

How to be a girl

Chapter 6

The rest of the sleepover

"Hungary spill! Tell me every detail about that massive crush on Prussia, Ve!" I squealed.

"Well your turning into a girl very fast." She scoffed, "But OK!"

"So when did it start, Ve?" I squealed.

"Well I dunno! There's always been something between us, ever since we were young." She smiled.

"What do you like about him, Ve?" I said more quietly.

"I love his smile, the way he's always there for the littlest things, he's funny, smart, and I love it when he smiles. I don't know it just…"

"Just in love with him, Ve?" I finished for her.

"Yeah, totally, irrevocably, unconditionally, wholeheartedly, permanently in love with him." she sighed, she looked a little sad.

"Hey lets watch another movie, Ve!" I said trying to lighten the mood, "Um…. I don't know any chick flicks, other than twilight, Ve."

"Um what about Bride wars? I love that movie! It's so funny!"

The movie had just ended and we were both in tears, and laughing at the same time.

"Oh that was so sad, Ve!" I wailed.

"Ok you are way too emotional!" she scoffed, I grabbed the pillow and whacked her with it, she shrieked and grabbed the pillow next to her. It turned into a full fledged pillow fight, the feathers fell everywhere, we went into the hall, still fighting, and Prussia came out and stared at us.

"HA! Wait I know stay here!" I rushed into her room, grabbed her iPod **(let's just say she has one!) **and flicked to the first song, Rock God by Selena Gomez.

"Preacher man walked into the club and he said  
He said, "hey girl can't you walk and not stray?"  
Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the  
Rhythm, the beat and the bass  
Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways  
Cause I'm so possessed with the music  
The music he plays!"

I whacked Prussia, he grinned and picked me up, twirling me around, I screamed, and then Hungary started to sing along.

"Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes  
He said, "hey girl can't you live your life right?"  
Father things aren't always so black and white  
Don't cast the first stone cause I'm not alone  
And it's not like I'm hurting anyone  
But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways!" she sounded almost just like the singer.

"I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god!" I looked at Prussia who had put me down, he was staring at her, love-struck.

"I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god!" she was dancing lightly.

"No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could  
Cuz' I chose a path and I'm not looking back  
And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me!

I can't stop my feet from dancing  
To the sound of his drum  
Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god  
I can't keep my hips from swaying  
To his sweet melody, you see  
I fell in love with my rock, rock god!" Prussia was dancing with her now, I was just watching, quite happily.

"Preacher man, preacher man  
Preacher man, preacher man  
Preacher man, preacher man  
Preacher man, preacher man

Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone  
Yeah I'm gone, gone, gone  
With my rock, rock god!" the finished and I clapped rapidly.

"Ben fatto! E 'stato fantastico, Ve!" I praised. Hungary blushed and stepped away from Prussia.

"I didn't know you could sing!" Prussia smiled.

"W-well there are a lot of things you don't know about me." she blushed, twiddling her hair in her fingers. I yawned lightly.

"Yeah, maybe it's time to get to sleep." Hungary agreed. "Well see ya later!"

I had woken up, had a shower and changed into a pair of light coloured jeans and a blue vest top with the 'Coca-Cola' logo on it and a dark-blue cropped hoodie. My hair was up in a ponytail and Hungary had given me some blue nail-polish to paint my nails. I was sat at the kitchen table, currently deciding on what to have for breakfast.

"So… what do you want Italy?" Hungary asked.

"Pasta, Ve!" I said giddily.

"Ok, your eating habits haven't changed much." She muttered. "Anywho, you can't have pasta for breakfast! But you can have cereal or toast or pop-tarts?"

"Toast with tomatoes, Ve! Me and my Fratello always had tomatoes on toast, Ve!" I exclaimed happily.

"Well, tomatoes on toast it is then!" she grinned at me; taking out the bread she started slicing up tomatoes.

"The Awesome me is here ladies!" Prussia walked into the room… with no shirt on. Hungary turned around and squeaked.

"Jesus! Put a bloody shirt on before you make me sick!" she yelled, turning around. I looked back down at my nails and carried on painting them.

"Oh, like whacha see?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"No! You are such a self-absorbed, egoistic, vain, conceited, full of yourself, red-eyed idiot!" she fumed spinning around her famous frying pan clutched in her right hand.

"Step away from the frying pan! If you keep on swinging it around someone might loose a head." Prussia took Hungary's hand and lowered it.

"Hungary! Paaaaasta, Ve!" I whined, she looked up at me and pushed Prussia away from her.

"Do ya wanna help me Italy?" she asked, my eyes went wide and I nodded my head vigorously.

"C'mon." she beckoned me to the counter and took out the ingredients.

"Pasta? For breakfast?" Prussia raised his eyebrows. "O-ok?"

"In Italy, Pasta is for all the time, Ve!" I said in a dreamy voice.

"Um… Is she ok?" Prussia asked, raising a silver brow.

"I'm fine _il mio amico_, Ve." I said cheerily, grinning wildly. Suddenly we heard a car, very viciously, pull into the drive a lode of Italian swear words and the door being banged on very loudly. Hungary and I looked at each other and then Prussia.

"I don't like the looks you're giving me." he gulped, his eyes widening at our grinning faces.

"Prussia?" Hungary purred, "You know how awesomely strong and courageous you are?"

"I _really_ don't like where I think this is going!" another set of loud bangs were set off, accompanied by more Italian swearing. Prussia jumped half a mile in the air at the banging, "Mine Gott!"

"Go get the door!" Liz ordered; her frying pan at the ready. Prussia narrowed his eyes and grumbled something in German.

"FINE!" he trudged to the door and flung it open. Hungary and I, being curious, followed and I nearly fainted when I saw a very angry, very familiar, Italian standing next to Spain. Spain looked uncomfortable about something.

"Who are you and why are you with Sp-Antonio?" Gilbert asked. Raising an eyebrow at the Spaniard.

"I'm Romano you Beer-drinking-Psychotic-Basta-," I quickly cut him off, his voice seemed different, slightly higher.

"_Fratello_?" I asked.

"Well I guess I'm now your _sorella _you idiot!" she huffed angrily. "And apparently you have something to do with it now that you're a girl as well!"

"Um… Why is Spain here, Ve?" I asked.

"Lets all go into the main room and exchange stories, Ve." The Hungarian suggested, we nodded and lead them through to the living room. Romano started his-her side of the story.

"So this Tomato ass here," she jerked a thumb at Spain, who was grinning widely and looking lovingly at my sorella, "Happened to be at my house when suddenly yesterday I magically turned into a girl! After getting Spain our of shock and cutting my hair so it was the same style from when I was a boy, we called up the British wanker all we got was his voice mail saying that if it was me, you were at Hungary's and that he would explain later. So Feli, spill!" her voice was getting higher with all the tension.

"So, two days ago we were at Britain's house and Hungary and I made a bet that I couldn't last a day being a girl, Ve. So finding a spell, I took her up on that and Britain changed me into a girl. After the day was over I couldn't change back and we found out that I had to 'Accomplish every girls dream' before turning back, Ve. So I came here, Prussia found out and Hungary went it persuade the Bosses to let us have the year off and well that's it, Ve!" I explained happily.

"Well, at least you're not as excitable as a girl." Romano grumbled.

"_Sorella_! You need to chose your human name!" I grinned, "I have one! Felicia! But everyone just calls me Feli like normal!"

"What?" Romano groaned, "Do I have to?"

I nodded my head vigorously. "Yes _sorella_! Of course you do!"

"Well seeing as your name is basically your old one I'll choose Lovina." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh that's _lindo, chica_!" Spain said happily, grinning at Lovi.

"Say that again, Tomato ass and you'll lose an arm!" Lovi growled.

"Sorry about my sorella! She's grouchy, Ve." I said nervously trying to apologise for my sorella.

"It's ok,_ pequeño_! I'm used to little Lovi!" he said blissfully.

"Jeez Toni! What happened to you? Lovesick much?" Prussia asked, grinning at his friend. Hungary got out her frying pan, from who-know-where and whacked Prussia over the head.

"Don't pry into other peoples love-life!" she scolded.

"Oh, and you don't do that at all do you?" he retorted sarcastically, rubbing the small lump on his head, "that really hurts, ya' know!"

"That's nice." Hungary said in an I-don't-care-and-I'm-not-gunna-start-now voice, that made Lovi giggle. Wait _giggle_?

"Wow! Romano! Did you just _giggle_?" Prussia's jaw dropped as he stared at her, she growled at him.

"It's not my fault girls can't laugh normally without making that stupid noise!" she barked, crossing her arms over her chest, Prussia snorted.

"Whatever, Romano." Prussia pouted and grumbled something else.

"Oh! Italy! I just remembered! We have to get you ready for work!" Hungary said happily, I looked at her awestruck.

"What?" I asked.

"You are not sending my _sorella _out there on he own!" Lovi stood up and scowled at Hungary.

"Don't worry, it's just waitressing! I do it all the time! The manager is really nice! C'mon! Get up!" She grabbed my hang and dragged me up the stairs everyone hot on our heels. We reached her room and rushed in, she set me down on the bed and dashed to the door. She let Lovi in and then slammed the door in the boy's faces, ignoring their protests.

"If anything happens to her she's not going back!" Lovi warned, Hungary squealed and threw a skirt, a white blouse, a pair of skin coloured tights, a blue apron, and a pair of black and white converses. I raised an eyebrow but went into the en-suit putting them on. I came out and Hungary squealed.

"So Kawaii!" she grinned, I shifted nervously in the clothes, tugging at my hair. "Oh! Hair, come here!"

She turned me around and two pieces of hair, one from each side of me head, and tied them at the back, she then slipped a pin in the front of my hair. I looked it the mirror, I looked quite pretty actually.

"Your ready for your first day!"

**A/N: YAY! Finally! Sorry guys I haven't updated in AGES! Well here ya go! Hope you liked it! Keep reviewing! I promise you Luggy will come in next chappy! Sorry if Lovi isn't as aggressive as normal. I don't really believe in swearing that much so…**

**TILL NEXT TIME I DECIDE TO UPDATE! ^^**


	8. How to be a waitress

How to be a girl

Chapter 8 **(I kinda messed up the chapter things in the last to updates, and I'm to lazy to change them so, eh)**

**A/N: Mini A/N here, for this story to work I'm afraid that America and Canada will have to be girls, this has nothing to do with England they were 'born' girls. Italy would you do the honours? **

**Italy: Sure! Disclaimer: Fred, unfortunately, does not in any way, shape, or form, own Hetalia or Friends. Otherwise Rachel and Ross would stop breaking up and JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!**

How to be a waitress (If you're not Rachel from Friends)

"Your ready for your fist day!" Hungary squealed. "WAIT!"

I was violently dragged back to her bed whilst she searched around in her 'Make-up table' she finally came back with some kind of brush and a note-book thingy. She sat down next to me and opened the note book to reveal five circles of, what I assumed was, eye shadow.

"Close your eyes, lightly." She demanded, I closed my eyes and felt something powdery on my eyelid. She stopped and moved to my other eye, "Now open your eyes!" I sighed but still open my eyes, she started to draw (With a pencil) on the edge of my eyelid.

"You know a lot about make-up, Ve." I commented, she glared at me half-heartedly and I shut up. Before she finished she put a small bit of 'blush' on my cheeks and some light lip gloss on my lips.

"Why have you put make-up on my _sorella_?" Lovi asked raising an eyebrow grumpily.

"So she looks Kawaii! Sorry, I've been spending too much time with Japan! Ok, time to show to boys! Then it's off to work! I told Emily, a friend of mine from the café, that you've never worked before. I'm assuming you haven't so she'll teach you what's what." She smiled happily and shoved me out the door. Prussia and Spain were at the bottom of the stairs; they looked up at the sound of my feet and grinned up at me. Gilbert whistled and winked at me.

"You do realise that's Italy you're winking at, right?" Toni asked, raising an eyebrow at the Prussian.

"So, what?" He shrugged; Antonio closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Sometimes I think you're denser than America, mi amigo." The Spaniard sighed at the Prussian. Said Prussian took no notice of his friend and grinned at me.

"Stop staring at my _sorella_ you Beer-Basta-," I cut her off quickly telling her it was fine and he was just joking, Lovi glared at him before patting my head lightly, sniffing slightly.

"_Sorella_! Don't cry, Ve!" I hugged her stroking her short hair, she sniffed again.

"I'm not crying." She muttered hoarsely, clutching me tighter. "Being a girl is so emotional!"

"Its ok _sorella_, my shift ends at three, Ve! I'll be back by three thirty, Ve!" It was eleven a.m. now and my shift started at half past. "Ok, really Lovi, I need to go. That means you can let _me _go now, Ve." She let me go and glared at me half-heartedly.

"Ok, you can go now. But if anyone so much as chats you up, they will be beaten up!" she said fiercely. I smiled at her and rushed down the stairs.

I gave Tonio a hug. "Take care of my _sorella_ or I'll set Germany on you, Ve!" I whispered to him, he chuckled slightly and ruffled my hair. I gave Gil a hug to, "Maybe if you weren't so obnoxious she would give you a chance, Ve." I muttered smirking as he looked at me, obviously taken aback. I'm not as oblivious as people think. Hungary opened the door and shoved me into the car. She got in the drivers side and after a few minutes we were in the town centre, she stopped in front of a cute little café called: A kis kávézó! **(The little café (Crummy name I know! Oh and just imagine Central Perk from friends, so there's a small stage, a bar, a couch area, and some random tables dotted around!))**

"So, this is where I work now, Ve?" she nodded smiling brightly. "I have to speak Hungarian don't I, Ve?"

"Yup!" she answered. We got out of the car and went into the café.

**(They all speak in Hungarian and because I can't be bothered to google-translate it all and for my benefit I'm writing it in English! M' Kay bye! (For now))**

"Hello! I'm Emily and welcome to The little café! How can I-, Liz! Hey! Is this little Feliciana? Aw! You're so cute!" I giggled as she cooed over me, she had light blue eyes and mousy brown hair.

_"Oh my God! I'm turning into such a, a, a GIRL!" _I thought grinning as the girl led us to the back.

"Ok, so I'll show you how to use the coffee machine in a week or so. So all you need to do is go around, ask for people orders and then hand the orders to Jim," She pointed to a guy around my human age behind her, he had light blue eyes like Emily and platinum blond hair.

"Hey." he said, smiling.

"Hey, Ve!" I said happily.

"Er… What's with the 'Ve' thing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Ve. I've always done it, Ve." I said happily.

"Then Jim'll give them to Sam. He's the cook! If you need any help just as me or Jim. We'll be milling around somewhere." She smiled brightly. "Are you good? You got what your doing?"

"Yup, Ve!" I nodded eagerly, "Go around, take orders and give them to Jim, Ve!"

"Feli, I might pop round with Gil, Toni and your sister later to see how your doing. So I'll see you then!" she gave me a quick hug.

"So I can't last a day as a girl, Ve?" I joked, grinning widely.

"See ya, squirt." She said ruffling my hair.

"Does everyone have to do that, Ve?" I asked, pouting slightly, "Tonio first and now you, Ve!"

"That's nice Feli! See ya later!" she stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same, grinning happily.

"Bye Liz, Ve! Make sure Lovi isn't crying when you get back, Ve!" I waved to her as she got back in the car and drove away. "Ok, time for some work, Ve."

I walked to a table with a couple on it; they chatted lightly and smiled gratefully as I took their order.

"Hey I'm Feliciana, Ve! Welcome to The little café, can I take your order, Ve?" I said perkily.

"Sure! Thanks can have the strawberry cheese cake and a mocha frappe Please?" asked the girl; I took the small note pad Emily gave me. I jotted her order down and turned to the boy.

"Um… could I get a Victoria sponge and an Espresso Americano please?" he smiled handing me the menu.

"Sure, Ve!" I said cheerfully going back to Jim who was behind the counter. "Do I give you the note pad or tell you the order, Ve?"

"Like this," he ripped the paper from the pad and rung a small bell that was above a window in the wall. A guy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes came to the window and looked at the paper. He grinned at me and winked.

"Don't hit on her on her first day Sam! I bet she has a boyfriend!" I thought of Germany at his comment and blushed. "See, she'd thinking about him now! Aren't you?"

I nodded then realised what I'd just told him, "Oh! No, Ve! I don't have a boyfriend, but there is a guy I like, Ve!" I said breathlessly. "I mean, he's my friends' brother and I've heard a lot about him, Ve. He seems really nice, Ve!"

"Oh! What's his name? Tell me!" Sam asked giddily.

"Well… I don't like him… I j-just, he's cute… I mean... I've seen pictures of him, Ve! Gilbert, um… Oh, Ve!" I was slightly flustered. "Can I have their bill please, Ve?"

"Sure!" Jim said chuckling.

"Shut it Jim, Ve!" I pouted, "I don't like Ludwig anyway, Ve!" I gasped; I'd just basically told him I liked Ludwig.

"Oh, his name Ludwig is it?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows.

"Go back to you cakes, bakery boy, Ve!" I laughed as he grumbled and got back to his baking. "Do I asked for the money now or give them the bill and tell them to pay when their ready, Ve?"

"You give them the bill and they'll give you the money." Jim told me, "Oh yeah and ignore Sam, he's an idiot."

"Thanks Jim, Ve!" I giggled taking the small silver tray with the bill on it that he'd given me. "Here you go, Ve!" I said brightly handing them the tray. She got out her purse only to be stopped by the boy. Said boy got out his wallet and put the money down. I grinned at him and took the money.

"Uh, keep the change for a tip!" he called after me.

"Thanks, Ve!" I beamed. I handed the money to Jim who put it in the cash register and gave me back the change. I put the change in one of the pockets in my blue apron. Just as I put the money away a small bell rung and Jim handed me a tray with the order on it, I took it carefully to the table and gave them their food and drinks. They thanked me and I went to another table and got their order.

The shift went quite smoothly I was just giving somebody their order when the doors burst open.

"No need to fear! The Heroine is here, Dudes!" A very American, very loud voice yelled, I winced slightly.

"Amelia could you be any louder?" Arthur shouted, I sighed and shook my head.

"Could _you _be any louder Arthur, Ve?" I muttered, smiling apologetically at the couple I was serving.

"FELICIANA!" she yelled, bringing me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Let… me… go… Please, Ve!" I coughed gasping for breath. "Amelia, right, Ve? Arthur has told me a lot about you, Ve!" I said looking at Arthur, they both blushed and mumbled something.

"And now! The Awesome, the Good looking, the Amazing, the … another word guys?" said the voice of a very familiar Prussian.

"JUST GET ON WITH IT GILBERT!" Two voices yelled.

"Mine Gott, calm down! The Bad Touch Trio! Gilbert, Francis and Antonio!" he finished, Gil, Francis and Tonio stood in the doorway. Gilbert was on the left, representing 'Bad'. Francis was in the middle representing 'Touch' (as you probably know). And Antonio was on the right representing the 'Trio' part. I face palmed looking up at them warily.

"Are the intro's done now, Ve? This is a café not a game show, Ve!" I told them.

"Aw, c'mon Feli, you wouldn't have us enter any other way!" Gil smirked winking at me.

"If it helps you sleep at night, Ve!" I giggled.

"_Mine Gott, Bruder_! Do you have to?" A very familiar voice asked.

"Ludwig, Ve!" I shouted, he looked at me weirdly, "I mean… you must be Ludwig, Gilberts told me a lot about you… Ve."

"Ja, I'm Ludwig. You must be Feliciana, right?" I nodded; I saw Jim do something on his phone and the song 'Love is in the air' started, my eyes widened in horror.

"JIM, VE! TURN IT OFF, VE!" I yelled, I was blushing like mad and I knew it. I walked to the kitchen picked up the nearest utensil and hit him over the head with it.

"OW!" he yelled, rubbing his sore head. "Jeez! What did you hit me with? A ton of bricks?"

"No, Ve. Just a," I looked at what was in my hand, "A frying pan." I walked out of the kitchen, depositing the frying pan on the counter on the way.

"Sorry about him, Ve. Jim's an idiot, Ve." I said shooting a glare in his direction. I looked around to see that Antonio had disappeared.

"Where's Tonio gon-," I was cut off by a high-pitched scream.

"ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO PUT ME DOWN!_ DANNAZIONE TU POMODORO ASINO_! PUT ME DOWN!" **(Dammit you tomato ass) **The doors, again, burst open and Antonio stood with Lovi flung over his shoulder, Liz stood next to them giggling profusely. Her face was bright red and she was thumping his back with her fists, the Spaniard was completely unfazed by this. Said Spaniard waltzed in and plopped her down.

"I swear Antonio, if you _ever_ do that again I _will_ kill you!" she fumed, her cheeks blazing, she wore her short hair up in a high ponytail, some of it had fallen out whilst she was upside down and was now framing her face.

"Oh, _mi tomate_! You are so _lindo_ when you blush!" he said, ignoring her comment. She almost turned burgundy at what he'd said roughly the same colour as the long sweater she was wearing. She also wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, a long necklace with a tomato on it and a burgundy beanie on her head, probably the work of Hungary. She had a little bit of the eye-stuff I had and some light-red eye shadow and lip gloss.

"I do _not _belong to anyone! That includes you! Meaning I am _not _your '_tomate_'!" she hissed acidly.

"Lovi, Ve!" I squealed and ran up to her, enveloping her; she couldn't stop the grin from coming to her lips as she hugged me back. "_Sorella _work is really fun, Ve! Miss Emily and Jim have been really nice, Ve!"

"HEY! Let's not forget the ever-so-handsome cook in the kitchen!" Sam yelled, the whole café laughed at his remark, he peeped his head round the window and somehow fell down. He got up and his eyes widened.

"Oh no! There are two of you!" he whined, I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him.

"There not the only twins here." I jumped and turned around to see a girl who looked a lot like Amelia. What was her name?

"Wow sis! Don't sneak up on us like that Maddie!" Amelia said dramatically clutching her heart.

"She was stood there the whole time." said Sam frowning slightly.

"Wait you actually saw me?" Maddie asked, her violet-blue eyes where wide as saucers.

"Um… Yes… why wouldn't I?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because …. It doesn't matter." She mumbled.

"Anyway, back to the point of THERE'S TWO OF YOU!" Sam yelled.

"This is my twin _sorella_ Lovi, Ve!" I said contentedly. "Anyway, you, Ve!" I pointed at Gil and Francis, "Could you make your entrances less… eccentric, Ve? I'm trying to serve customers here, Ve!"

"Oh Feli! I'm hurt! I really am ma fille!" he reached for my hand and kissed it, earning a glare from Lovi.

"Do that again, Frog, and I'll knock you into the 2nd dimension!" Lovi seethed, "And you really don't want to get on my bad side!"

"Ohonohonohonohon~! Mon cher! You are very feisty, I like feisty!" if it was possible for her to get even redder, then she accomplished it.

"Francis! So not awesome! You know Tonio likes her!" Gilbert muttered into his ear, Francis just smirked and whispered something I didn't catch back.

"What are you to _deficientes _whispering about?" **(Morons) **Lovi narrowed her eyes and glowered at them.

"Oh nothing, mon cher!" the Frenchmen said innocently.

"If I don't belong to Antonio I most defiantly do _not _belong to _you_, Frog!" she shot at him sharply, taking a step away from him.

"Oui! Oui! Lovina! Of course, but you do realise I call every _belle fille_ that?" he asked, smiling down at her. **(Beautiful Girl)**

"Ok, Francis stop hitting on the poor girl, or I shall have to save her from your evil, perverted clutches!" Amelia announced, striking her 'heroine' pose. I lead them all to a big coffee table with a few couches around it. **(Like the one they always sit at in Friends! If you don't know what I'm blabbering on about Type in 'Central Perk' into Google images)**

Everyone sat down, Arthur, Amelia, Gil and Liz sat on the big sofa. Antonio, Lovi, Francis and Maddie sat on a smaller sofa to the right of the table and Ludwig sat in the loveseat.

"So, can I take your orders, Ve?" I asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah! Can I have a Coke and a chocolate cake, Please?" I wrote down Amelia's order and turned to Arthur.

"I'll have an Earl Grey tea and a slice of Victoria sponge, please?" I wrote it down and smiled at Gil.

"I would like an awesome piece black forest gateau and a black coffee, _danke_." The Prussian grinned, "I'm betting Luddy will have the same thing."

"_Ja_, for once on your life you are right about something, Gilbert. I really didn't think your brain could harbour that much information." Ludwig stated dryly. I wrote down a number two next to the order and turned to Liz.

"I'll have a Lemon iced tea and a Lemon butter cake, please." She smiled at me as I jotted it down, I turned to Francis.

"I'll have a Tart tatin with a Café Noir _s'il vous plait_, _ma belle fille_." He purred, I rolled my eyes and wrote down the order, turning to the Canadian.

"I'll have a stack of pancakes with maple syrup and a maple tea, please." I nodded and turned to Tonio.

"I'll have Café Bombón and a Bizcochos Borrachos _por favor, pequeño_." **(Please, little one) **He smiled happily at me; I beamed back and turned to my _sorella_.

"I know what you're going to have, _sorella_, Ve! Your going to have a Café Crema with a cantucci, Ve!" I recited, she nodded and I wrote it down. "I'll be right back, Ve." I took the order to Jim and he wiggled his eyebrows, leaning on the counter on his elbow.

"Well, Ludwig is pretty… Wow." He complemented, I glared at him and pushed him off the counter. "Ow! Ok, sorry! Sorry!"

"Now just give me the drinks and the bill!" I ordered, he took a tray and put the drinks on it. Maple tea, Earl Grey, Café Crema, Café Bombón, Cafe Noir, Lemon iced tea, a Black Coffee and a coke; he put the bill on the tray as well. The song 'Fallin' for you' by Colbie Caillat came on the radio. I went to the table and set the drinks in front of their owners, I was standing next to the loveseat that Ludwig sat in. I turned to was back and someone on another table stood up accidentally knocking me over. I fell back. I closed me eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. I opened my eyes to find them meet with two bright blue jewels.

_{I've been waiting all my life and now I found you,_

_ I don't know what to do,_

_ I think I'm falling for you!_

_ I'm falling for you!_

_As I'm standing here and you hold my hand,_

_ Pull me towards you and we start to dance!_

_ All around us,_

_ I see nobody,_

_ Here in silence,_

_ It's just you and me!}_

My heart pounded in my chest as every thing around me stopped in silence, just me and him. I giggled slightly.

"I guess I literally _fell_ for you, Ve." I smiled, he smiled slightly.

"_Ja_, I guess you did." I blinked and realised he was holding me almost bridal style.

"Are you _going _to put her down, Romeo Keseseseses~?" Gilbert laughed, my cheeks burned as he set me down. I took a step forward and my ankle gave way. Something quickly grabbed my right arm, swinging me around and taking my waist. I opened my eyes to see Ludwig, again. I felt my cheeks blaze as I thought about his arm around my waist. He set me down again steadying me before he let me go to the counter.

"'I guess I _literally_ fell for you'!" Jim said in a high-pitched voice, I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh no, Ve!" I whimpered, "I just made a _complete_ fool of myself, Ve!"

"Oh it's ok, Miss. Trips-a-lot." He sniggered handing me the tray of cakes. I went back to the table; Ludwig had gone to the men's room.

"Feli! Are you ok?" Liz asked, I nodded, "Good! 'Cause now I can do this! _Can you feel the love today? Whispers in the afternoon cakes!_" She sang, making up the lyrics as she went along.

"I am _not_ in love with him, Ve! I fell _into_ him, not in love with him, Ve!" I huffed putting the cakes down on the table.

"Keseseseses~! Sure Feli! That's what you think!" Gilbert chortled.

"Gilbert! Stop harassing the poor girl, she fell over! So, what?" Ludwig asked coming back.

"Oh, so you're sticking up for her now, _Bruder_?" Gilbert waggled his eyebrows and smirked at the slightly reddening German. I walked past him only to trip, yet again, and fall onto something that defiantly wasn't the floor.

_{_ _I've been spending all my time,_

_ Just thinking about you._

_ I don't know what to do._

_ I think I'm fallin' for you._

_ I've been waiting all my life and now I found you,_

_ I don't know what to do,_

_ I think I'm fallin' for you._

_ I'm fallin' for you.}_

I opened my eyes for about the twentieth time that day to stare into a black shirt. I squeaked and pushed myself off the unsuspecting German. I really didn't know what to do, everyone in the café were 'Aww-ing' at us. I brushed myself off and helped him up. I turned to the table.

"Not a _word_." I said dangerously, they nodded giggling a chuckling.

**A/N FINALY! Luddy made his appearance. Is that enough fluff? No? Didn't think so! Next there will be a big 'Luddy-to-the-rescue' scene! Send in ideas! It will involve people cornering Italy and I was thinking of something like in the first twilight movie! Waddaya think?**

**Amelia- I'm thinking how the holy cheeseburgers did I get here? **

**Me- O.o**

**Amelia- O.o**

**Me- *Poofs America back into the story* O-Okay with that over REVIEW! AND I LOVE YOU GUYS! BYE!**

**Chibitalia- Hey Fred?**

**Me- Yes?**

**Chibitalia- Where do lollipops come from?**

**Me- O.o *Sighes* Well I have to deal with this…. BYE! Well you see when sugar…**


	9. Thank you for the Music

How to be a girl- an Italy story

Chapter 9

Thank you for the music- Canada!

**Hello my awesome PEEEPS! Anywho Chibitalia?**

**Chibitalia- Ve~?**

**Zoe(ME! CAUSE IMA AWESOME) – Can you do the disclaimer please? With pasta on top?**

**Cibitalia- Ve~ Of course! Fred and George Weasley Twins do not own any of the songs or characters used in this fic! Neither does Kiki-Chan!**

**Kiki-Chan- No I don't cause ima awesome like my bezzie Zoe!**

**Zoe- Ignore her she's like a hyperactive version of Fem!America! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

***Quick note! I accidentally called her Feliciana in the last chappie, IGNORE! If I find the time I'll change it!**

_"And that was 'Falling For You' by Colbie Caillat! And now 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift! I hope you enjoy our Couples-day-marathon!"_

"What is it Valentines day, Ve?!" fuming I slammed the tray down in front of Jim, growling random Italian swear words. _Mio Dio, _I thought, _I'm acting just like Lovi, Ve!_

"Are you ok, Felicia?" a heavily accented voice asked from behind me, I felt my whole face turn steam-train-red. Ludwig.

"O-oh, I-I'm fine, V-ve! I-I just um... I-I'm very clumsy, Ve. Why, Ve?" I stammered, taking a dish cloth I found myself very interested on a small splodge on the work surface, I scrubbed at it vigorously scowling as nothing happened.

"Oh it's just you looked like you were going to töten the next person who dared to talk to you." **(Kill)** He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. I immediately stopped scrubbing and looked up at him, as his Carolina blue eyes piece mine; I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"I guess when your related to _sorella_ you tend to get grumpy easily, Ve." I claimed, glancing at the clock, "Jim, when does my shift end again, Ve?"

"Um? Oh it ends at- wait! Whyyy~?" he asked, dragging out the word, I grunted slightly. Wow being a girl was moody!

"'Cause I want to know when I'm aloud to leave and stop you interrogating me, Ve!" I giggled, slightly happier. The door swung open abruptly and three guys in their twenties made their way to a table. I took my note pad out and walked over cheerily, not noticing Jims ash-coloured face.

"Hello, Ve! My name is Felicia and I will be serving you today, Ve! What can I get you?" I asked, my usual care-free bubbly self back.

"Oh, well he'll have a slice of angle cake," The guy had a kind of Texas-ish accent and he jerked a thumb to a blond next to him, I jotted it down, "He'll have a strawberry-swirl cheesecake and I'll have a jug of water and your number, Darlin'." He drawled. My face turned fifty shades of crimson as I stood there, staring at him, unblinking. I realised the whole café had gone silent, looking back and forth between me, my _sorella _and for some reason Ludwig. I narrowed my eyes at the guy, whipping around. Just as I started to walk off I felt something… hit my… ASS! I suppressed a shriek; Lovina had a death-aura around her whilst Ludwig snarled at the guy, his eyes flashing dangerously. I calmly walked to Jim ordering him to get me a jug of _ice _cold water. He did so, I walked back to the table, all eyes were on me. I jerked the jug violently, the freezing liquid soaking the boy from head to foot.

Slamming the jug down on the table I bent down so I could glare into his eyes. "Little boys who play with fire get their fingers burnt, Ve." I shot venomously at him.

"YES! YOU GO FELI! Girl power! He needs a good Ass-woopin'!" Amelia yelled, I stood and turned only to be stopped by a rock hard hand clamping around my tiny wrist.

"Let me go, VE!" I hissed twirling around to growl at him only to be distracted by Ludwig. He stepped towards us.

"I would listen to her if I was you." His voice was emotionless and forceful; he towered over the guy who was now standing up. Said guy was about a head taller than me, still clutching to my wrist, his sharp nails almost drawing blood. I bit my lip in order not to cry out in pain, his grasp tightened.

"And if I don't, pretty boy?" the pervert taunted, his sweet Texas accent sounding weird clashing with the acidity in his tone. Ludwig shrugged he pulled his fist back and punched the guy right in the nose; he howled in pain and released my dying hand.

"Izsak!" the blond shouted, helping the pervert to his feet. "Shit, Izsak, your such a douche!" he muttered. 'Izsak' pushed the blond off and glared at Ludwig, then out of nowhere a flying burgundy and black ninja leapt at the guy, screaming at him in Italian, her choice of words were very… colourful as she beat the guy to a pulp.

"AND IF YOU EVER SO MUCH AS _LOOK_ AT MY _SORELLA_ AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO RIP OFF YOUR VITAL REGIONS!" she screamed, currently straddled on him punching him pretty profusely. It took Gil, Tonio, Francis, Jim, Sam and Ludwig to rip my storming twin off of Izsak. Jim, Sam and Ludwig 'escorted' the three guys out, Ludwig all but strangled Izsak as he took him by the collar and thrusting him out the door. The 'incident' was almost forgotten now due to my 'carefree attitude and general forgiveness' as Lovi put it grumpily. I was just tidying away another table when suddenly a small figure tugged on my arm, it was Maddie.

"Can I ask a favour Feli?" she asked timidly, I nodded happily at the cowering girl.

"C-can I sing on the stage." She whispered so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"Oh! You sing, Ve? I'll ask Sam, Ve! Do you need music, Ve?" she pulled out her iPod and scrolled through until she got to one labelled 'Thank you for the music- Instrumental'. "Do you want to do it now, Ve?" she nodded meekly. I went to Sam and told him everything; he gave Maddie the thumbs up indicating for her to get on the stage. I rushed up to introduce her. I tapped the mic slightly and grinned.

"Ok! Hey everybody, Ve! I would like to introduce Madeline Williams!" I beckoned her to the stage and she took a deep breath, emerging from the shadows.

"Oh Maple." She muttered chewing at her lip, "Um, h-hi my name's Maddie and I'd like to sing a song I wrote. I hope you like it."

**[This is the song 'Thank you for the music' sung by Amanda Seyfried, I advise you listen to the song whilst reading this! It's such a Canada song! Ok here we go- ^.^]**

The music started lightly she started to sing, her voice was beautiful and melodic,

"I'm nothing special; in fact I'm a bit of a bore.

When I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before.

But I have a talent, a wonderful thing,

'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing!

I'm so grateful and proud,

All I want is to sing it out loud!" Amelia's Jaw hit the floor and Francis looked star-struck.

"So I say;

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing!

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing,

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty!

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance, what are we?

So I say thank you for the music!

For giving it to me." she took a deep breath, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Arthur says I was a dancer before I could walk," Arthur blushed slightly upon hearing his own name in a song Maddie had written. "He says I began to sing long before I could talk,

But I often wonder, how did it all start?

Who found out that nothing could capture a heart?

Like a melody can?

Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan!

So I say;

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing!

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing.

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty!

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music!

For giving it to me.

I've been so lucky; I am the girl with golden hair.

I wanna sing it out to everybody," She looked up slightly, the confidence in her voice hand rocketed by a millionth, she grinned at the shocked faces around her. "What a joy, what a life, what a chance!

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing,

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing!

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty.

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music,

For giving it to me!

So I say thank you for the music,

For giving it to me…" the song came to a melodic stop and everyone was silent. Then almost as if out of nowhere the café erupted in applause, she sighed with relief, stepping down from the stage. Francis was at her side first.

"Wow Maddie… your voice I it so _hypnotisant_ so melodic… entrancing." **(Mesmerising- French) **she blushed a deep maple red and muttered a quiet thanks to the Frenchmen.

"Wow Mads! That was like totally awesome of you!" Amelia finally shouted, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "Did you write that?"

"Y-yes." The Canadian sputtered, "Oh Maple, um… d-did you l-l-like it?"

"Like it, Maddie? It was awesome!" Gilbert yelled, "And I don't use that word lightly, Keseseseses~!"

"Thanks Gilbert." She mumbled quietly, fiddling with a strand of her hair, her Majorelle-Blue eyes shone with happiness as everyone praised her.

"Wow Maddie, Ve! I didn't know you had such a good voice, Ve! Then again I've only known you for about an afternoon, Ve." I giggled, bringing out a plate of sharing cookies. I set them on the table and quickly picked one up taking a bite out of it.

"Hey!" Amelia joked, "My cookies, hands off!"

"Well it's not my fault I've been working since half past eleven this morning, Ve!" I pouted, taking another nibble of my cookie. I turned to Maddie and grinned at her.

"Thanks Feli, hey what about you? Do you sing?" she asked, I looked at Liz, she looked at me.

"Ur… well I've never really… tried, I guess, Ve?" I shrugged.

"Go on, Felicia! Sing for us!" Jim yelled from the back somewhere, I scowled in his direction.

"Is it possible to have a normal conversation with someone without someone else listening in, Ve?" I asked, he popped his head up from behind the counter.

"Nope!" the brunette grinned.

"Well I couldn't anyway, Ve! I don't know many songs and I have to work, Ve." I told them.

"Well its three fifteen, you've worked really hard today, you can go early!" Emily said walking up to us, whipping her hands on her apron, I bit my lip.

"Oh… um… Ve. I-I dunno guys, Ve…" this had now caught the attention of everybody else around the table.

"Go on Feli, sing for us!" the Prussian insisted, Liz got up and came over to me.

"You had a great voice before, maybe its still good, maybe even better!" she pointed out quietly.

"Yes ok, but what should I sing, if I do sing." I added the last bit looking at Gilberts triumphant grin.

"How about… A Thousand Years, from Twilight?" she asked, I shook my head.

"Too sad." I murmured.

"See, Iggy! I'm not the only one here who's watched Twilight!" Amelia stated jubilantly, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and? What does that have to do with Felicia singing?" he argued, "And my name is not Iggy, not Artie and most definitely not 'Jolly Sailor Bold' I'm not a pirate, and unquestionably not Jack Sparrow so would you _please_ stop calling me that?"

"'Jolly Sailor Bold'?" Gilbert laughed whilst Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled something inaudible. Suddenly Amelia started to hum the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' theme song 'He's a Pirate'. Arthur growled.

"Amelia, you'd better start running." He said in a sweet voice, she looked a little scared at his tone of voice, she'd stopped humming.

"Why?" she asked scooting away from him.

"Because, I'm going to strangle you!" he yelled, she flew out of her seat diving behind a couple who were laughing at Arthur's darkened face. He ran after her, apologising to the couple as he dragged her our from under the table. As this was happening I quickly asked if I could borrow Maddie's iPod, she said yes and I found the song on there and played it as loud as it would go, Amelia flipped out of Arthurs' way, somehow miraculously landing on her feet on the counter. He jumped up and grabbed her around the waist, but before she could be dragged away she got my frying pan on her foot and flipped it up to her, she span around and hit him with it. Arthur frowned and picked up the nearest utensil, pointing it at her. It happened to be a fork he looked at for a second, putting it back down and brandishing a rolling pin which Jim had handed him. They started to sword fight a little. She flipped backwards off the counter and ran for the door; Arthur on the other hand crossed his arms over his chest and fell off the counter, backwards. He twirled in mid air, landing on his hands, in a handstand. He then did a handspring back to his feet and rushed after the girl, we all followed them out into the street, the whole of the Café were watching and there was now a circle of people around the two.

"You know this is the strangest thing I've ever done!" Arthur yelled, spinning around to catch Amelia's frying pan on his rolling pin.

"I highly doubt it, Iggy!" she shouted back to him, knocking his weapon up in the air, she fist pumped, "Wow mamma! I have got to get me one-a these!"

Arthur just smirked, back flipping twice, just as he landed he held up his hand and the rolling pin fell directly into it. He swung it around casually and they proceeded into the battle.

"Does anyone have a couple of swords? This is _really_ hard to fight with!" Amelia whined.

"Well there's a blacksmith just there." Someone from the crowd pointed, another guy was walking towards everybody with two swords.

"Already on it." the guy, who so happened to be Sam, grinned, they swapped weapons and carried on.

"Do you seriously think it's wise to cross blades with a Pirate?" Arthur asked as they circled each other.

"Are you threatening me?" the American retorted, raising an eyebrow. Arthur smirked, shrugging slightly.

"Only a little." He lunged forwards hitting Amelia's blade away the launched into a full on sword fight. Amelia suddenly swung the sword by Arthurs chest, cutting open the soft fabric.

"Oh come on! Really? Every time with fight you have to rip my shirt open don't you?" He whined, still fighting, "Is that just a habbit of yours or do you like what you see?"

"ARTHUR!" Amelia yelled, turning a deep shade of red, "You are such a pervert!"

"Yes 'cause _I'm_ the one ripping _your_ shirt open! No, oh wait that's you!" he grinned laughing at her reaction. She aimed a lung _down hill_(You know what I mean) Arthur only just blocked it. "You know what you're doing I'll give you that. Excellent technique, but how's your foot work?

"If I step here?" he stepped sideways and flung his sword up, without even looking at her feet Amelia did exactly the same thing countering his quick attack. "Very good. And now I step again?" he stepped to the right again but this time rounding the movement in a circular position. **(I have no idea if that means anything I just thought it sounded cool.) **Amelia did the same blocking and opposing all his swings. He took one step forwards, and she jumped back. He tapped her blade, "Ta." He said and then started to walk backwards, suddenly she threw her sword and hit landed right between his legs, he looked down at the weapon and took a step around it back to the girl.

"That is a wonderful trick," he mused, "But once again, Amelia, you ar between me and my way out. God you make me watch that move, _way_ to much!" I was about to ask him what movie than I realised I'd seen almost the same exact fight scene before, in the 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. "Anyway, now you have no weapon!"

She looked around and spotted her frying pan, she dived for it coming out of a summersault with the kitchen utensil. The Brit quickly moved back barely missing a pan-to-the-face. She carried on attacking him with the frying pan, each blow was replied with a swing from his sword. He swiped at her bushing the frying pan down next to her left ear, she dropped into a crouch and cart wheeled so she was standing next to her sword, she dropped the frying pan and yanked the sword out of the dirt.

"Wow, you seriously know what you're doing." Amelia sniggered.

"Well, I practise three hours a day, what do you expect?" He shrugged.

"You _need_ to find yourself a girl, mate." Amelia observed, inspecting her nails, Arthur leapt at her, they spared for a few seconds, ending up with their swords locked together above their heads, "Or the reason you practice three hours a day is because you've already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said girl." Amelia said, her eyes twinkling with mischievousness.

"Ok, if you know this much, then tell me who this _'girl' _is." He barked at her.

"Well how am I supposed to know that!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "Or maybe… it's me 'cause I'm cute and you always hang out with me!" the crowed 'aw-ed' and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Yes I hang out with you _willingly_ ok." He snorted, playfully, "And no it is _not_ you. Not that I am trying to impress a girl."

"So you're trying to impress a _guy_ then?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"No chance Miss Independent!" he smirked, bashing his weapon on hers, she twirled avoiding the attack.

"Hey! Love is amazing in all genders, non?" Francis purred.

"SHUT IT FRANCIS!" Gilbert and Tonio yelled in unison.

"I have nothing against that, I'm just not gay!" Arthur said rolling his eyes. "We're kind of off topic now, can we go back to fighting?"

"Sure, Iggy!" Amelia said, grinning widely. Suddenly Arthur kicked his leg up knocking the weapon from her hands, she slipped over, but before she could even scream Arthur (with great elegance might I say) slammed the sword into the dirt and took Amelia's hand swinging her up so he was holding her by her waist.

"That's why you're Arthur Kirkland!" Amelia grinned.

"There should be a Captain in there somewhere." He replied beaming equally as bright as the American, scooping her up.

"That's why you're _Captain_ Arthur Kirkland." She corrected herself; everyone pilled back into the café and were either smiling or laughing, just as she'd said that the music stopped. He set her down and brushed off his shoulder.

"Thank you, _very_ much." He said to Amelia, mock bowing. "I am, as you said, Captain Arthur Kirkland, of the great 'Sea's eye'. The greatest Pirate in all the world."

"Well obnoxious Pirate, I'm glad to be welcomed into your Pirate-y-ness!" she laughed, giving the swords back to Sam and the utensils to Jim. "Well I dunno about you but I'm bushed!"

"Well that's because you don't practise!" Arthur scolded her.

"Yeah, yeah I know! Jeez your so proper!" the blue-eyed girl huffed, "Stick it the mud."

"Oh yeah! Well this 'stick in the mud' gave you a home for most of your life and supported all of your decisions! You are dependent on this 'stick in the mud'!" Arthur snapped at her.

"Yes, I'm so dependent on you, that's what the 4th of July is for!" she yelled, then abruptly clamed her hands over her mouth. Hurt flashed across the Brits face, as he stared right into her eyes. "Oh my God! Arthur I'm so sorry it just slipped out! Honestly I didn't mean it! Really I didn't!"

"It's fine Amelia." He said stiffly, but she carried on babbling.

"No! It's not fine! I know how upset you are about that! Arthur, really I'm sorry!" she prattled, "I'm sorry I real-,"

"Amelia I said I was ok! Stop it for heavens sakes!" he shot acidly, Ludwig came from the counter and gave Maddie some change. Jim nodded to me telling me it was the end of my shift; I gave him the note pad and pen and walked back up to the silent group.

"Um… I heard there was a market up town and I wanted to go, does anyone need anything?" I asked, quietly.

"Can you get me some Tomatoes, _sorella_?" I nodded and turned to everyone else, nobody said anything.

"Um… I'll meet you all back at the house in an hour or so then." I said good bye and walked to the market.

**A/N! Hey guys, a little bit of Gretalia, but this chapter was manly USxUK and FraCan so yeah, I like USxUK! SO Anywho, Amelia will make it up to him, in later chapters. If you where wondering about the whole '4****th**** of July' thing, it's American Independence day. When America went of on her(His) own. D: Poor Iggy.**

**Iggy- It's Arthur or England! And I'm not upset that that American Wanker is Independent! Ok?**

**Zoe- *Sighs* Ok, Sailor! Anywho, that whole Butt-touching-thing wasn't the 'Luddy-To-The-Rescue' thing. That's to long, let's call It L.T.T.R. Ok, L.T.T.R will be in the next chappie, I'm afraid!**

**M'Kayo Buh Bye! **

**Zoe! XX **

**Kiki-Chan- Virtual cookies to all Reviewers, Fav-ers, Followers and Story alerters! Zoe has decided that the 100****th**** Reviewer gets a One-Shot! So the 100****th**** girl/boy will be PM-ed bye Zoe to choose a pairing (PLEASE NOT FrUK! Or AusHun!) and a small story line or scene! So yeah.**

**Kiki-Chan OUT!**


	10. SPECIAL NOTE: READ!

**All right y'all, I found this and I thought I should share it with you. It's not a new chapter, but it is important. Please read!**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**

**Fred the Adorable out!**


	11. Miss Invisible

**A/N: Hey y'all so yeah that little Note make sure you TELL ALL YOU'RE TOTALLY KICKASS FRIRNDS! So yeah, that was a little random… SO I know I've been doing FraCan but I'm changing my mind, I figure that France is more of a big-bro then a lover to Canada cause he 'protected' her when the whole 'British Empire' thing happened so yeah. GUESS WHAT THE PAIRING IS! ONE-SHOT TO THE RIGHT ANSWER! There may be hints and stuff so ENJOY THE CHAPPIE! FROG!**

**Francy-pants- Oui Mon Cher?**

**Zoe- DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Francy-pants- Ok! Zoe doesn't in any way, shape, or form own Hetalia or any of the songs in this fic cause she's kinda a loser!**

**Zoe- *Goes to sulk in the Emo-Corner***

**Francy-pants- ENJOY!**

**Zoe- WARNING! SUICIDAL thoughts and SUICIDE attempt! And CUTTING!(CANADA!)**

**Again I'm putting the L-T-T-R off for another couple of chappies- SORRY NO FLAMES! **

** How to be a girl- ****Chapter ****10 **

**Miss Invisible**

**Canada****'s POV**

We got into England's car, (Prussia almost sat on me because he didn't see me) and went back to Hungary's house, we went in and Russia, Greece and Japan were there, in the living room drinking (Vodka in Russia's case) tea. Cuba had also come with us but was currently upstairs sleeping. Lovina had gone upstairs to 'get away from that Spanish Bastard' and Feli had gone to the market.

"Hercules-san? Are you awake?" Japan asked warily as his cup of tea almost slipped out of his hand, he jerked awake and blinked at her sleepily. **(What da fuq? Japan's a girl! IKR!?)**

"Hey Iggy?" America tapped the Brit on the shoulder quietly. She was never quiet. Ever.

"Yes, America." He replied curtly, avoiding my sister's gaze.

"I am really sorry, you know that right? I honestly didn't mean to! Please don't be mad at me!" she pleaded sniffling slightly, Eyebrows looked down on her and then at the rest of the room, the contents of which were watching intently. He glared at us and dragged Amelia out of the room, muttering something about 'putting on some tea'. I sighed and heard a loud, high pitched scream from next to me. It was Prussia. I rolled my eyes.

"D-did anyone else hear that!?" he whispered. Russia looked at me and smiled his creepy smile.

"It is just Canadia, Da?" he said cheerily, many of the nations shuddered as he spoke. Prussia frowned, staring past me.

"Who in the holy Awesome-ness is Canadia?" he asked as a yellow puffball settled in his hair.

"It's Canada actually, and I am. The girl that sung in the café earlier…" I said (Whispered) angrily. Russia's smile faltered, as Prussia and some of the other nations jumped in surprise at hearing my voice, but it was back within seconds.

"Canada has been standing there the whole time, Da?" he said, his eyes hardening scarily on Prussia as Kumajiro nudged my leg hoping for me to pick her up. (The authoress shudders. Nah I really love ya Russia!

Russia- Become one with mother Russia, Da?

HELL TO THE FREAKIN' NO!)

"Um… she has?" he said carefully, just then England came back in with an exasperated expression, a tea tray and America attached to his right arm. I tried to suppress my giggles as his exasperated expression turned to one of embracement.

"America can you please let go of me?" he asked, warily holding the tea tray out of (America) harm's way.

"Iggy forgave me, Dudes! Hey, Iggy, go make me a sammich!" the blond ordered, still clutching the Brit.

"I said I would forgive you, however I didn't say that you could cling onto my arm and ask me to 'go make you a sammich'." He stated dryly, pouting she loosened her grip, still holding onto him.

"But Iggyyyyyy~!" she whinged, tugging on his sleeve, causing the tray to tip. "I wanna saaaamiiiiiich!"

"Well go make a 'saaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiiich' then." He imitated her, rolling his eyes at her childish behaviour. Prussia on the other hand was still staring at me; by the looks of it he could only see a sleeping, floating Kumajiro. I sighed, waking the small bear; she looked up at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Who the Heck are you?" she asked sleepily.

"I… I'm an alien from outer space here to take your brains and clone you so I can take over the human race." I said sarcastically, she looked at me for a moment before shrugging and going back to sleep.

"Gilbert, would you please stop staring at me it's getting kind of annoying." I commented, he shook his head and jumped back again.

"Wow! There's someone there!" he yelled, pointing to me, his mouth agape.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Lovina growled stalking into the room. "Mio Dio! You are such an air head!"

"Oh, Lovi! That wasn't very nice!" the overly cheerful Spaniard chided, giving the reddening Italian a hug.

"G-get of me pomodoro bastardo!" she hissed, giving him an angry glare.

"B-but! But! She … and! WHERE DID SHE COME FROM!" he yelled, earning a Pan-to-the-head, "Ow Lizzie! That hurt Liebling!"

"I-I am NOT your 'Sweetheart'!" the Hungarian growled, I'd had enough, why is it that everyone just forgot about me?!

"Why do I always feel invisible?!" I shouted (Said), "Why is it that I'm always forgotten, or ignored or sat on!" I jabbed a mean glare at the Russian, tears pricking my eyes, "Even my own pet forgets who I am! The only people who remember me are Francis and Amelia! Then they forget me some of the times! I know some of you are probably thinking 'who the heck is that girl screaming at us?' well I'll tell you who I am! I am Madeline Williams, Amelia F Jones's little, insignificant sister who no-one ever remembers or when they do it's just 'the strange sister' the stupid sister, the sister that everybody looks down on! I've spent my whole life in Amelia's shadow but now I just realise that that's all I'll ever be. My big sisters shadow." with that said I ran out of the room, tears leaking from my violet-blue eyes, my long golden hair flying behind me. I burst into my room and threw myself down on my Canadian-flag bed and sobbed. I know you may think that this is a little extreme but how would you feel if you were in your sister's shadow your whole life? And if you were always ignored or never seen? It's just… shit really. I hate it… but that's my life I guess.

Maybe life isn't just being a bitch and is trying to tell me something? Maybe it's telling me… that I'm not supposed to be here? Maybe Canada isn't supposed to be a real Nation. Maybe I'm supposed to die. Those where the last thoughts in my mind before, exhausted from all the screaming and crying, I passed out…

_A room._

_Blackness…. Nothing. Just…. Me._

_A mirror… a small, weak girl sat crying in the mirror, pieces of glass and pools of crimson where scattered around her. Her golden hair was matted with dried blood; streaks of muddy liquid drenched her cheeks. _

_"I wanna die… I WANT TO DIE!" she screamed, a shard of the glass was clutched in her right hand, blood seeped through her fingers. Millions of emotions flashed through my vision, hurt, anger, sadness, neglect, heartache, loss, depression, hopelessness, pain….._

_I looked up and realised the girl was me…. _

_I'd never given much thought to how I'd die, but dying quietly thinking of the ones you love seems like a good way to go. Everyone has their turn at life, life is short. People say you have to treasure life, but what if life beats you up? Kills you on the inside? Destroys you? Tears you up, into tiny trivial parts? How can you treasure something that is harming you? How can you love something that hates you?_

_"You're a worthless piece of shit!" someone shouted, it was Amelia. She stood looking down on me, sneering at me, "You could never be as great as me. You will always be unloved and discarded like the unimportant piece of crap you are…. Crap you are…. Crap you are…. Crap you are…" the words echoed in my mind… I screamed._

My eyes flew open; I looked at the clock … 1 am. That scream had to have woken someone up… if I was going to do it, it had to be now. I listened and realised that my scream had probably sounded like the wind. I already knew how, the painless way, the quiet way. The way that nobody will hear… I threw the covers off me and made my way to the bed side table; and took out my song book. There had been many times when Amelia had tried to find it but nobody touches my book. I flipped to one of my recent songs and found 'Tell me something I don't know' a song I'd written when America wanted to gain independence. I wrote a small note next to it more tears splashing onto the paper. Then I took a few pieces of paper from a note book.

_Amelia._

_Arthur._

_Big Brother Francis._

_Jajuan. _**(Cuba)**

_Ivan._

Five people. Five songs. Five letters. I finished the last letter, shakily putting it in a small envelope.

_Everybody._

_Dear, well everybody._

_I know by the time you've read this you've probably forgotten who I am but I still want to tell you this. Even though you don't know who I am I know who you are. I know you'll probably be sitting there, laughing at this happy that the small Canadian burden is gone. Ha, screw that you'll probably be sitting there asking yourself "Who the heck is Maddie?" anyway, I'm that girl that killed herself… yeah the invisible one that left herself in the bathroom. Or in other words Amelia's sister. I kinda wrote a song, if you want to read it it's in the envelope. _

_I don't blame you, If I was you I wouldn't care about me…But for some reason I felt protected by you all, like you might actually care for me and how I feel. The way a family should make their children and brothers or sisters feel. _

_I am sorry for sending you this letter knowing I was just nothing to you, for thinking that one day someone would notice me…_

_Love Always_

_Madeline Maple Williams. _

_Here is my song- Miss Invisible._

_There's a girl_

_ Who sits under the bleachers_

_ Just another day eating alone_

_ And though she smiles_

_ There is something just hiding_

_ And she cant find a way to relate_

_ She just goes unnoticed_

_ As the crowd passes by_

_ And she'll pretend to be busy_

_ When inside she just wants to cry_

_ She'll say..._

_ Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_

_ Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes_

_ Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible_

_ Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day_

_ When you'll ask her her name_

_ The beginning, in the first weeks of class_

_ She did everything to try and fit in_

_ But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface_

_ And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs_

_ And the more that they joked_

_ And the more that they screamed_

_ She retreated to where she is now_

_ And she'll sing..._

_ Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_

_ Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes_

_ Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible_

_ Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask her...her name_

_ And one day just the same as the last_

_ Just the days been in counting the time_

_ Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind... _

I took a deep breath and made my bed looking at the clock, 3 am. I lay the letters on the bed and kissed each one. I slowly walked to the kitchen, taking a knife and made my way to the nearest bathroom, I turned on the light and opened the cabinet, there at the top, was a tub of tables… I smiled slightly, the salty taste of tears making its way into my parted lips. I sat on the floor and tried to get the cap off, not working I decided to do it after I had felt the small amount of pain. I rolled up my sleeve and closed my eyes placing the knife at my wrist. I pressed down, breaking the skin.

"MAPLE!" I screamed (Said loudly), I let a loud whimper escape my lips. "Shit!"

I heard someone get up, _screw that! Just get the tablets, they'll find you! _I put the blade down and picked the tub up again. Fiddling with the lid, it was no use.

"She's not in here!" Amelia shouted from somewhere to the left of the bathroom. My eyes widened, I struggled with the lid. The tears flowing faster. "Check everywhere! Something's wrong! I can feel what she's feeling!"

"Sorry sis." I muttered, biting my lip at the fact that they were going to find me any minuet and I couldn't get the top off. Suddenly the door burst open. It was Ivan.

"Мадлен." **(Madeline)** He said quietly, his usual smile gone, worry in his eyes. "Give me the bottle."

"No!" I hissed, he reached forward, trying to grab the tablets from me. As he pulled he twisted the lid, small white pills littered the floor. "NO! Look what you did!" I yelled at him, I dashed to the floor grabbing as many of the pills as I could the pain in my wrist long forgotten.

"No!" I felt strong, cold arms around my waist pulling me back. Lips by my ears, whispering to me.

"Please don't do this… please." I cried harder, I just wanted to die. Was that too much to ask?

"I just wanna die…" I whispered, "I JUST WANT TO DIE!"

The door burst open again and most of the Nations stood there, I was sat in the Russian's lap, crying, and a few tablets in my hands. I tried to wriggle away but his grip only tightened.

"Let me go! No-one cares about me anyway! What's the point of me even being here if no-one cares about me! For God's sake LET ME GO!" I screamed at him, thrashing around, punching and hitting him.

"Maddie! Stop! You're my little sister! Please don't think like that! I love you with all my heart; I don't want you to die!" Amelia yelled over my screams, rushing towards me. She held out a hand to me but I flinched away.

"Don't touch me! I don't belong in this world! If Canada is really that important the bosses can just find somebody else! Does anybody hear me? Hu, that's a stupid question to ask, of course no-one hears me! Well I say it anyway. I WANT TO DIE!" I sobbed, burying my face in Ivan's chest; my shoulders shook as I cried. I felt something softly stroking my hair, it was slightly calming. Not enough to stop my intentions but enough to distract me. I just lay there crying, trying to get out of the Russian's grip.

"It's ok _Мой подсолнечника_." A voice whispered into my ear, my crying started to slow as a large lump formed in my throat.

"Why can't I just die? Is that too much to ask?" choked as the lump grew bigger, my face still hidden in his scarf.

"Because, your friends and family need you. You may not think it, but they do. My little sister went through this, I told her that we would not survive without our little Belarus, this is why she is so in love with me, Da? She believes that if she cannot die then she must be with me at all times." The silver haired Russian held me slightly closer, muttering this into my ear. "Please don't make the mistakes that you do not need, do not believe no-one loves you when clearly you are surrounded by your family. Always believe in yourself, Da?"

"Thank you, Ivan." I heard someone mutter before slipping into a dream-less sleep.

"No…."

**Amelia' s POV**

I watched as Commie held my little sister, she was crying and I couldn't do anything to stop it. Was she really that broken? Did she feel neglected? Was it my fault?

Of course it's your fault you idiot! A voice shouted at me. I felt tears prick my eyes, she started to calm down. I looked at the letters in my hands, tearstained and handwritten. They were for all of us. I watched as her eyes drifted closed, melting into Russia's arms. She wasn't broken. She was shattered, into millions of tiny pieces.

"Thank you Ivan." I managed to choke out, he didn't look up so whether he heard it or not was a mystery to me.

"No…." was the last thing I heard from my sister before the exhausted Canadian passed out.

"What should I do with her?" I heard the silver haired guy ask.

"I don't know… maybe taking her the living room is the best idea. We have to clean up her arm, she didn't swallow any of the tablets did she?" I heard Arthur ask as I sat glued to the ground.

"No, she couldn't get the bottle open." I looked up to England; this was all my fault…

"This is all my fault." I whispered, his eyes widened and he knelt down next to me.

"No, Amelia. It's not your fault! Don't you ever say something like that; if we are pointing the blame I guess it's my fault… I never remembered who she was… common." He held his hand out to me and helped me up I sniffled as he took me to the living room, Ivan scooping up Maddie and following us out. He sat down on the couch, stroking her hear absentmindedly, the rest of the Nations and the twins sat down around him, either on one of the couches or on the floor. Feli was snuggled up to Germany crying silently, Lovi was crying and not protesting as Spain hugged her. Japan sat nestled in Greece's arms and the rest of the nations where staring blankly at Russia.

Iggy lead me to an arm chair and sat me down next to him.

"Maddie w-wrote t-these." I stuttered holding up the letters, everyone turned to look at me. "There is one for everybody, Me, Arthur, Big Brother Francis, Jajuan and Ivan."

Cuba looked up from glaring at Russia once I said his name, Russia doing the same.

"I'll go first… we're going to read them out to everybody." I told them, taking a deep shaky breath I opened the envelope. "_Dear Amelia,_

_…_

**To Be Continued!**

**A/N: OH MY GOD! I was literally in tears as I wrote this! I'm so sorry! God I'm such an idiot! I'm sorry people, if you are depressed by this…. I just had to! I HAD TO!**

**Did you see what I did with the Belarus thing? Hu? Hu? *Wiggles eyebrows***

**Eyebrows- *Sighes* Yes Zoey, we saw what you did! And can you not call me 'Eyebrows'. Wanker…**

**Zoey- IGGY! Tusk Tusk!**

**Iggy- What!? **

**Zoey- Nothing! Anywho, the next chappie will be up soon! **

**Don't worrie~ About a Ting!~ Cause every little ting, is gunna be alright!~ Yeah mun! (Sorry for the reggie…)**


	12. Dear

**A/N…. SO last chapter was REALLY depressing….. The only people I'll tell who I'm pairing her with are the guys who guessed Correctly/Incorrectly. HAHA! Anywho FROG!**

**Frog- Oui!**

**Zoey- DISCLAIMER!**

**Frog- - Ok! Zoe doesn't in any way, shape, or form own Hetalia or any of the songs in this fic cause she's kinda a loser!**

**Zoe- *Goes to sulk in the Emo-Corner again***

**Frog- au revoir, Ma cheri!**

**America****'s POV**

"_Dear Amelia,_

_"You have been the best sister I could ever have… the only sister I ever had. I know we fought a lot when we were younger and… I'm sorry for causing those stupid arguments. I just never knew what you were really thinking. Now I know. Now I understand. I hope this doesn't make you feel bad, screw that I guess you'll just read this and think 'Oh just Maddie being and idiot again'. If you do that's ok… its fine… I'm fine…_

_"You may think of me as your stupid little sister that you have to pretend too love because you didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, but I always loved you Lia, always have. Always will. The whole world is changing; I didn't know where to turn. All those childish stories… I guess there's no such thing as real love and compassion in this world, huh?_

_"You were a big sister to me even though I'm just a fragile, insecure child. Maybe now you understand. I wanted to say goodbye to you because you made me feel like I was actually loved… but even through your hidden hate you made me feel loved. Fucked up right?_

_"I ask one favour of you when I am gone, Keep Iggy laughing. Even though you all hate me I want to know the wizard is still laughing at me, you know his sense of humour is bad… he needs to get out more… and that's coming from me…_" I sniffled and laughed slightly, the others were chuckling too. Oh Maddie, I always loved you! Always! Please don't think I hate you! None of us do! Oh Maddie, I wish you would believe me. I took a shaky breath and carried on.

"_I'm sorry for wrecking your life… I know you hate me with all your heart. But hey, that's life. As you'd say whenever you had to eat one of Arthur's scones. _

_"You are so beautiful… I love you Lia, with all my stupid, China-built heart. You pretended to comfort me in my time of need. I'm sorry for putting you through the pain of looking after me. I thank you for that… it gave me that little bit of confidence… but I guess I just wasn't meant to be… I guess I was meant to end this way._

_Well, bye I guess. I hope you never have to see me again! (Feel free to hate me even more!)_

_I love you Lia. There's a song for you if you want to read it. But I guess you wouldn't want to read it. I'd be surprised if you read this to be honest._

_Bye forever and always,_

_Madeline Maple Williams._" At those last words I couldn't help it, I turned and buried my face into Iggy's chest, he rubbed my arm in comfort and shushed me. "I can't believe she thought I-I actually hated her!" I sobbed.

"I can't believe she doesn't like my scones." I heard him mutter, trust him to get a punch in the face, I glared at him half-heartedly and stuck my tongue out at him. I looked down at the letters and there was his name.

"You're up next Iggy." I told him handing the letter, he nodded and began to open the letter, but paused slightly.

"If I cry, Francis, that doesn't give you the authority to call yourself 'manly-er' than me." He opened the envelope and took a deep gulp of air. "_Dear Iggy,_

_You were a father to me in every sense of the word, you picked me up when I was down and bandaged my bruises making sure they were okay. Your kindness showed me what it was to care for someone and to let them feel safe. I think of you as my father even though I know what your true feelings were. I love you Arthur… I know that I was an inconvenience to you, but let's be brutally honest with ourselves. _

_"You. Hate. Me._

_"I get that. Heck, if you've read Lia's letter then you'll know that I know that I was basically a cannon-ball in your ship. I pulled you down with my insecurities and stupid feelings. _

_"I think that hurt me more than having one of you physically harm me or torture me. To know all the care I thought you felt for me was a sick joke and that really no-one did care. But who gives a damn about the 'ghost girl', huh? _

_"You are probably the only person I will tell this too, if you want to laugh, by all means feel free! In fact I would rather you laugh than act like you care like you used too. When I thought it was real I guess it was boosting to think that someone else cares… but now I know that you really didn't care… I just…. Broken._

_"Ha! That's a lie! How the heck could I be broken when I wasn't even whole to start with?_

_"Anyway, in my subconscious state I understood the hate you felt for me. I want to thank you for the chance you gave me to get to know you and for dealing with a snivelling pest like me. I may not understand why or how without being sick, but you seemed to care enough to want to be sure I was safe at some point._

_"I am sorry if I cause any of you further upset by writing these letters but I feel that if you did care (Which I know you don't) you might just feel a bit of sympathy for me. But that's just as stupid as believing in faith, and trust, and pixie dust. Unlike in all your childish stories. The ones about Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle, for me this has no happy ending. But for you I bet it's like getting rid of Captain Hook, right? _

_"Thank you Iggy, I know you probably won't read this but Thank you. When I'm dead I hope you finally understand how much I loved you all. I really did love you. I hope you understand that you were like the father in never had…_

_I love you Daddy._

_Cheerio. Or whatever you Brits say… good bye Arthur._

_Love Always._

_You're Madeline Maple Williams._" A tear slid down his cheek as he stared blankly at the paper, "Was I really a father to her?" he asked himself. I nodded; he looked up at me quizzically.

"She always told me after we went to bed at night that you were like the father she never had. I disagreed with her though… I thought you were more like the best-est friend you could ever ask for, Iggy. She really loves you…" I sniffed and cuddled his arm tighter. I looked back at the letters then around the room, almost everyone was in tears… "Francis, it's your turn."

He nodded and I handed him his letter. "_Dear Big Brother Bear,_

_Do you remember that? You found me wandering the woods, in the middle of no-where. You picked me up and gave me the biggest bear hug. You asked who I was and where my family was, and I told you. You told me that you would take care of me you would be my 'Big Brother Bear' and I would be your 'Little Polar Bear'. I really believed that Big Brother Bear. I really did. I thought that if I was with you no-one would forget me anymore. No-one would mistake me for a chair. _

_"But oh how wrong was I? I was literally a human chair for a while… but when I was with you it all changed. You loved me, or so I thought. I wonder if you ever _actually_ loved me? Or where you like the others? Faking, taking me down. Like I'm made of glass… like I'm made of paper. _

_"Can you do something for me? That's pretty stupid to ask someone who hates you. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Well I'll ask anyway… don't pretend to love someone, it hurts more than being told your hated. You should know that Francis, being born in the city of Love and everything. But I guess no-one know what it feels like to have the ones you thought loved to take everything I have, break everything I am. To go and tear me to the ground, leave me in a broken mess._

_"Does it make you feel better, to watch me whilst I collapsed? Why did you have to, make me feel like there was nothing left of me?_

_"I'm sorry if I'm boring you with my constant babbling. I never stop whining do I? I was lucky enough to even have charity from you guys, yet all I do is complain about it… huh, I'm such an ungrateful brat. But I guess you already knew that…_

_"I guess I really was that dumb to think you loved me huh? I thought I would only tell this to Iggy… but I realize I want to tell you now, about how I thought that maybe one day you would all really love me. I suppose you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. It's because… I guess that, like Iggy, maybe you might've grown to love me a little. But even as I write this I'm starting recognize why you wanted to get rid of me._

_"One more question. Why did you take me in? _

_"Stupid question I know but… I just wanted to know… _

_"Good bye forever Big Brother Bear. Oh, and I wrote you a song, do you remember? Like we used to… write songs together. Sorry._

_You'll always be in my heart… I'm sorry._

_Madeline Maple Williams._" Francis stared horrified at the letter, one hand grasping it tightly the other clamped over his mouth, his eyes shining with tears. "Mon Dieu Maddie, what have I done to you!?"

Gilbert and Antonio crawled over to their friend and comforted him as a tear slipped down his face. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned to Cuba.

"_Jajuan." __He looked up motioning for me to hand him the piece of paper, his face was blank and his eyes where rimmed red._

_"__Dear__Jay,_

_"Hey buddy…._ _I wanted to say goodbye to you as one of the last. Well, I dunno. Are you really my friend? Or are you like everyone else? What a ridiculous question! Of course you're like the others… heck I bet when you 'mistook me' for Amelia you where just doing it to beat me up! _

_"Once I realised this it really stung me. It really did. I just thought that once in my life someone was there to pick up my broken pieces… at least try to put me back together again._

_"I never realised how badly I wanted to have a family and sisters till I met you, I would never admit it in person but those Ice Cream trips we took… they meant tha world to me. The same with talking history with Arthur I could spend time with my father, hanging out with Amelia sisterly death-ur shopping trips, learn from my Big Brother bear._

_"Well you get the picture. So when I found out all of this…. I guess I just kinda lost it. All those years of believing somebody loved me, I thought they were there to dry my tears. But no. I was never really loved. You always meant for me to be 'friends' with then when you'd had enough of playing you'd throw me out like an old rag doll. Because that's all I am to you… an old rag doll. I realised I wasn't worth the effort he had to put in._

_"How true is that statement? I'm not worth the effort… I never really realised until I met you that I wasn't worth the effort for anyone to put the effort in. But now it all makes sense, I was never worth anything always just an object for everyone to toy with. To break. To discard. _

_"I honestly don't know what to say to you…I get why the others did it. But you? Why you? What did I ever do to you? Or did you just hear off Amelia that her sad excuse for a little sister was getting all depressed again? Oh well it doesn't really matter anymore… does it? Cause right now, whilst your reading this… it's highly likely that I'm dead. _

_"At one point maybe I thought you loved me… like I loved you. But I guess that was just a stupid fantasy… I guess you where my first ever love. And, what, my third? Fifth? Heart break._

_"Well Jay… you'll always be in my heart._

_"I love you… so long! Farwell, Auf Wiedersehen, Arrivederci! And all those other fancy good byes…._

_ Madeline Maple Williams._

_"P.S Look in the envelope, there's a song for you…._" Cuba blinked a few times, smiled, but after a few seconds the smile faded. He looked at the floor, then the Canadian in Ivan's arms. I looked at the second to last letter and frowned quizzically.

"Ivan… she wrote you a letter…" he looked up, surprise flashed across his eyes as the rest of his face was emotionless, well other than the creepy half-smile. I lent forwards and handed him the letter. He carefully adjusted Maddie in his arms, he would've put her down by now but for some reason she was clinging onto him.

"_Dear Ivan,_

_"I know you most likely don't know who I am and are probably wondering why I'm writing you a letter. Well I'm Maddie, you know… that girl that you accidentally (probably not) used to sit on… I'm writing you this letter because… well I actually don't know why. I just thought I'd send everybody a letter then a few individuals then just a random one… you where the first person that came to mind… _

_"So I guess I'll tell you a bit about myself… although you probably don't care._" Ivan paused slightly and frowned at my sister, before going back to the letter and smiling scarily again. "_I'm from Canada (no surprise there) I have an older sister, the one that calls you commie all the time even though your not a communist… which on her half is actually quite stupid… dang I should've wrote something about that in her letter… Maple. Oh well… back to um… this letter. I guess I just kinda need to tell someone that I know about this… someone I believe didn't hate me with a deep passion, well not as deeply as the others anyway I don't think. I guess you sitting on me kinda taught me something._

_"It taught me that trusting someone is a very bad thing to do. Never put your trust into someone, you taught me that. I think it was from all the conversations I listened into… huh, that sounded less disturbing in my head. I can't trust in anyone… not even in myself. You just ripped up. _

_"I guess I'm kinda ashamed of being me. Just Maddie Maple Williams, maybe that's because of all the stupid decisions I've made in my life. 'Huh, what life?' that's what I'd say if I was you. I guess I'm just afraid of letting anyone in… _

_"Instead of writing my song on a separate piece of paper I'm gunna write it now…. Ok so here goes… (Don't take this personally)- Because of you,_

_"I can't believe I made the mistakes that I did_

_ I shouldn't have let myself,_

_ Cause my heart so much misery._

_ I just broke the way you did inside,_

_ I fell so hard,_

_ I guess I learnt the hard way,_

_ To never let it get that far!_

_Because of you!_

_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk,_

_ Because of you!_

_ I've learnt to play on the safe side so I won't get hurt,_

_ Because of you!_

_ I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me!_

_ Because of you,_

_ I am afraid…_

_I lose my way!_

_ And it's not too long before you point it out,_

_ I cannot cry._

_ Because I know that's weakness in your eyes._

_ I'm forced to fake!_

_ A smile, a laugh everyday of my life._

_ My heart can't possibly break,_

_ When it wasn't even whole to start with!_

_Because of you,_

_ I never stray too far from the sidewalk!_

_ Because of you,_

_ I've learnt to play on the safe side so I won't get hurt!_

_ Because of you,_

_ I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me!_

_ Because of you,_

_ I am afraid…_

_I watched myself die!_

_ I heard me cry every night in my sleep,_

_ I was so young!_

_ You should have known better than to lean on me!_

_ You never thought of anyone else,_

_ You just saw your own gain,_

_ And now I cry in the middle of the night!_

_ For the same damn thing!_

_Because of you,_

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk!_

_ Because of you._

_ I've learnt to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt,_

_ Because of you!_

_ I try my hardest just to forget everything!_

_ Because of you!_

_ I don't know how to let anyone else in,_

_ Because of you!_

_ I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty!_

_ Because of you,_

_ I am afraid…_

_ Because of you!_

_ Because of you!_

_"Well yeah, by you I mean everybody that I ever trusted, not just you. But yeah, the last letter is gunna be everyone's letter… so: do svidaniya! _

_Is that what you say? Well…. I guess so…. _

_zapomnit' pozhaluysta, Da? (Did I get that right?)_

_Your Madeline Maple Williams._" What did she say in Russian? Russia was looking at Maddie, and then he said something;

"I promise. Da, you got that right…" I frowned slightly, Ivan looked up to all of us, "'_Do svidaniya_' is Goodbye in Russian, and '_Zapomnit' pozhaluysta, Da?_' Is 'remember me please, yes?'…"

"So she was asking you to remember her?" I asked, glancing at her sleeping face.

"_Da_, I think so." I pulled out the last letter, smiling slightly at everyone.

"Who wants to read the last letter?" I asked, unsteadily.

"I'll do it." Arthur accepted, taking the letter from me the firmly held the sheet of paper.

_"Dear, well everybody._

_"I know by the time you've read this you've probably forgotten who I am but I still want to tell you this. Even though you don't know who I am I know who you are. I know you'll probably be sitting there, laughing at this happy that the small Canadian burden is gone. Ha, screw that you'll probably be sitting there asking yourself "Who the heck is Maddie?" anyway, I'm that girl that killed herself… yeah the invisible one that left herself in the bathroom. Or in other words Amelia's sister. I kinda wrote a song, if you want to read it it's in the envelope. _

_"I don't blame you, If I was you I wouldn't care about me…But for some reason I felt protected by you all, like you might actually care for me and how I feel. The way a family should make their children and brothers or sisters feel. _

_"I am sorry for sending you this letter knowing I was just nothing to you, for thinking that one day someone would notice me…_

_"Love Always_

_"Madeline Maple Williams._" Arthur looked around the room, everyone was crying.

"See Maddie," I said, "We all care, we all love you. Please don't think we hate you… I don't hate you… no-one does…"

**A/N: Ok… I think that's the last of the depressing-ness. Next chapter will either be from Italy's POV of when she went to the market and the L-T-T-R or Canada waking up… and singing all the songs to everyone. Oh and Russia's song, he didn't sing it he just read out the lyrics just so you know. **

**P.S: I changed the lyrics of 'Because of you' a bit.**

**P.P.S: Tell me if you want Canada's POV or Italy's POV next chapter… YOUR VOTES IN YOUR REVIEWS WILL DECIDE!**

**P.P.S.S: The winner of the One-shot will be announced next chappie… (I THINK!)**

**BYE!**


	13. Luddy To The Rescue!

**A/N: SO hey guys I'm gunna do Italy this chappie! Yay! We all get to find out how Luddy rescues her! VEEEEEE~**

**Francy-pants- Ohonohonoh~ Mademoiselle you are acting naive non? Would you like me to *+&~# to your !%=-^& Ma cheri?**

**Zoe- NO WAY**** IN HELL FROG!**

**Francy-pants- Have you got a mirror in your pocket, cause I can see myself in your pants, Non?**

**Zoe- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ALFRED HELP RAPIST!**

**Alfred- Jones to the rescue! **

**Arthur- *-.- your hopeless…. FROG! Stop harassing the authoress! **

**Francy-pants- Oh, you want Moi to do it to you, Angleterre?**

**Arthur- NO WAY**** IN THE HOLY SEVEN HELLS! **

**Alfred- Disclaimer- Zoey owns nothing! NOTHING I TELL YOU!**

**Zoey- *Goes to Emo corner***

**Chapter 12**

**Luddy to the Rescue!**

**ANNOUNCEMENT! Italy has been OOC due to 'Teen-Turns' (Girl mood swings) In this chappie she might swing from different moods! IT'S NOT SPLIT PERSONALITY! **

**Italy****'s POV: 9 PM**

I walked along the cobbled street, pulling my newly bought jacket closer around myself. An icy breeze brushed past my curl causing me to shiver slightly. Carrying on down the small alleyway I felt uneasy, as if someone was watching me, I walked faster almost breaking into a jog at the thought of all the bad guys who could be roaming the streets at this time of night. What if I was kidnapped or beaten up by some random guy? How would Germany save me if he didn't know I was really Italy!? Maybe I should tell him. No! I can't what if he doesn't want to be my best friend anymore because I'm a girl?!

_No! Shut it Italy! You're being stupid now!_ I scolded myself. I heard slow footsteps behind me and froze, penetrated with fear. My heart thundered in my chest as the footfalls became louder, with all the courage I could muster I ran. I pulsed myself forward, I clutched the small basket of shopping I'd bought closer to my chest as if it would make a difference if the person following me was to catch me.

_Luddy where are you? I'm scared Ludwig!_ I wailed in my head, sniffling slightly, tears forming in my eyes. The echoes of footfalls behind me became faster and louder, the tears in my eyes were blocking my view, too frightened to scream I found myself heading for the ground. I quickly picked myself up and scrambled down the ally. My breath caught in my throat as I realised one thing… I wasn't being followed… I was being cornered. About ten men formed a circle surrounding me. One stepped into the middle of the circle right in front of me.

"Ha!" he cackled, it was Izsak "Not so tough on your own are you?"

"~V-veee! W-what are y-you going to d-d-do to m-m-me!?" I trembled, the circle opened slightly as I backed away from him, but before I could get any further he seized me, smashing me into a wall. Knocking my basket from my hands, the contents spilt to the floor, I whimpered as I realised _sorella's _tomatoes would be ruined.

"Oh, nothing to hurt you, _édesség_." **(Sweetie- Hungarian) **The brown haired American purred, his eyes flashing dangerously as they trailed hungrily over my body. I tried my best to shrug away from him, which only resulted in my hands held over my head against the wall. I whimpered, his paws encasing mine in a bone-splintering grip.

"If you stay quiet I'll be sure to make this enjoyable for you." He breathed before crushing his lips against mine forcefully, I flinched away trying to scream out but it was no use. Clear beads were streaming down my face as I felt something force my mouth open, my eyes widened. I tried to keep my jaw in a solid position, but when one of his hands trailed down by body and started to caress my butt I tried to scream out. His rough tongue entered my mouth; I finally pushed him away as forcefully as I could.

"You're going to regret that." He growled the men around us chuckled menacingly; I whipped my lips with the back of my hand and looked up at him. He took a step towards me, glowering intently at me; suddenly I felt my head being swung to the side. After a few seconds the impact of the slap kicked in, newly formed tears streaked down my cupped cheek, I took a ragged breath as warm red liquid gushed from a gash on my jaw line. The American smirked, a look of mirth filling his features as I looked up at him; and there on his finger was a raiser-sharp band of metal, soaked in red.

"FELICIA!" a thick German accent shouted, as my Amber eyes shot up too meet two Cerulean ones. Ludwig! I gritted my teeth as I was roughly dragged up by my hair.

"I will say this once, and once only." He snarled glaring intently at Izsak, "Let. Her. Go."

"And if I don't? Dude, ten on one. You're gunna lose if you try to fight." He scoffed, tugging at my hair. Letting a small yelp of pain escape me was a very bad idea, he sneered at me before smacking me to the ground sadistically. I bit my lip holding back a cry of pain when my ankle twisted in on itself as causing me to stumble to the floor.

"I highly doubt it." the German spat, lunging at one of the men. Luddy punched him in the face, knocking him out, swinging his leg round he kicked another in the head, sending him flying into the wall and landing with a dead thump. I sat slumped on the floor, watching, my eyes wide as two more advanced on him, he took them both by the head, and rammed them together. The guys started to escape down different alleyways, probably scared of Luddy. The only one left was Izsak.

"Really, getting some random guys to do your dirty work? That's just cowardice." He stated, glaring at the American. Izsak said nothing, he just leered at Ludwig. After a few moments Izsak left. I stood up shakily and tumbled into his arms; the tears flowed freely as he stroked my hair comfortingly, enveloping me into a firm embrace.

"Shush, it's ok now, _Liebling_, you're safe now." He promised, holding me closer to him.

"~V-ve, Ludwig! I was so s-scared! T-t-they all g-g-ganged u-u-up on m-m-me, ~Ve!" I sniffled, burying my face into his chest and wrapping my arms around him subconsciously.

"It's ok, _Meine Kleine_, I will protect you." The German whispered, the corners of his lips flickering up slightly.

"~Ve, Really, Ludwig? Y-you promise you won't let them _danno_ me again?"** (Hurt- Italian)** I hiccupped, he nodded.

"I will never let them come anywhere near you Felicia, please stop crying. It's ok, now. They're gone, _Meine lieb_." He assured me; I let him help me up, but only collapsing to the ground as I took a step on my twisted ankle. He caught me and scooped me up into his arms.

"~Ve, Ludwig! What are you doing?" I questioned, clutching him tighter as he bent down to get my basket.

"Well, you can't walk on your _Knöchel verstaucht,_ so I will carry you." **(Twisted/Sprained ankle) **He stated shrugging; I felt my cheeks heat slightly -no I wasn't blushing! -as he started forwards.

"~Ve, are you sure Ludwig?" he nodded, "~Ve! Can we have pasta when we get back to Lizzie's?"

"_Ja, ja_. I guess so, you seem a lot like a friend of mine… he's almost identical to you… except he's a guy and you're a girl… Bitte, I'm rambling." He smiled sheepishly.

"No! Its ok, Ludwig! I don't mind! Your very interesting, ~Ve!" I giggled as his face was tinged a light pink.

"~Ve, Ludwig?" I murmured quizzically, snuggling closer to him since my thin jacket not being enough to defend me from the cold night.

"_Ja_, Felicia?" the blond prompted.

"Two things, one: Please call me Feli, Felicia is too formal and two: do you like pasta, ~Ve?" I asked, looking up innocently at him.

"_Ja_, I guess, Feli. What is your relationship with your_ Schwester_?"** (Sister- German) **I thought for a moment before deciding on my answer.

"~Ve, me and my _sorella _are very close… see when I was a _bambina_, I had this friend… he always wore a black hat and cape… ~Ve, we were the best of _amicos_," **(Little girl- Italian, Friends- Italian) **I giggled at the memory of The Holy Roman Empire… I missed him, "~Ve, but one day… he had to go away, where he went was dangerous. I tried to make him stay, but he wouldn't listen he still went. He promised me he'd come back… but I haven't seen him since. That's why my _sorella _is so protective… I wouldn't talk for a year or so… she doesn't want me to get hurt like that again, ~Ve. I couldn't ask for a better _sorella_, ~Ve!"

"Sorry for asking… I didn't mean to pry," the blond trailed off, focusing on the road in front of him, as if he was trying to avoid something.

"~Ve, its okay Luddy! I don't mind! Sometimes it's better to talk about your feelings rather than bottling them up, ~Ve!" his cheeks reddened slightly at the nickname I'd given him, giggling I grinned up at him.

"I have a question, why do girls giggle so much?" he asked, pursing his lips faintly, adjusting his grip on me. **(Ohonohonohonoh~! *France gets slapped by the authoress*)**

"~Ve…. I don't know, Luddy… I think it's just a girl thing." I explained, shrugging.

_"Don't wanna be an American Idiot!_

_Don't want a nation under the new media!" _came from his back pocket; he shifted me in his arms and pulled out his phone.

"Hallo, Amelia." He sighed, holding the phone away from his ear a bit.

"HEY LUDWIG DUDE!" a very loud voice yelled causing us both to wince.

"What do you want Amelia?" he asked irritably waiting for the American to respond.

"Oh, just wanderin' if you found Feli yet… after Maddie's melt down earlier I'm still worried about her and well I just wanted to know… I think Iggy's gone into a bit of a shut-down! I think its cause he was like a dad to Maddie when we were younger…. Anyway, did ya' find her!?" Amelia babbled, her voice was thick and sounded forced.

"Ja, I found her, would you like to talk to her?" he asked, she replied eagerly and the phone was passed to me.

"~Ve, Ciao Amelia!" I called cheerfully.

"Hey, Feli! How ya doin'? Why didn'cha come back home?" she asked worriedly, "Where you attacked my Pirates? Or Ninja's? Or ALIENS!?" I held the phone away from my ear cringing at the volume of her voice.

"No, ~Ve. I was just shopping and I found a short cut through an alleyway and that mean guy from the café was there with his friends and he… well…." I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. "Well I pushed him away and he hit me. Then Luddy came! He was really brave, ~Ve! He beat up all the bad guys! And when they were all gone, we found out I'd twisted my ankle and he's now carrying me home! Isn't that sweet of him!?"

"Aw! Tell the dude that beating up those idiots was totally badass!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, Luddy did you hear what Amelia said!?" I questioned gleefully, he nodded smiling some. "He heard!"

"That's Awesome!" she shouted.

"DON'T USE MY WORD!" another voice yelled from the other end of the phone.

"Jeez and burgers, Gil! It's only a word! Don't need to get so protective!" she called back defensively, "And don't yell so loud! I'ma tryin' to talk to Feli over here!"

"Hey Feli!" Gil bellowed down the phone I flinched again and glance up at Ludwig.

"~Ve, Hiyya, Big Brother Gilbert!"

"Hey! How ya doin'? You've been gone for a while; West went out to find you! Hey, this is West's number. When did you get his phone?" he babbled.

"He's with me right now, ~Ve! Amelia called him and then started to talk to me! Luddy saved me! That big meanie Izsak was after me and Luddy beat up all his friends! And now he's carrying me 'cause I twisted my ankle!" I announced, grinning wildly.

"Aw, I bet'cha Lutz is listening, hey Lutz! That was so sweet of you! Keseseseses~!" the Prussian laughed.

"_Nien, Bruder! Stoppen Sie voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen_!" **(No, Brother! Stop jumping to conclusions! – German)** Luddy argued in German. I did know a few things in German, _Ja_ was yes. _Nien _was no, _Hallo_ was hello (Kinda obvious) _Bruder _and _Schwester_ mean brother and sister

"~Ve, Luddy what does that mean?" I asked innocently, causing the Prussian on the other side of the phone to snigger.

"Ur… n-nothing… just nothing." He answered hesitantly; I nodded, whatever it was it was privet so I shouldn't be nosy.

"So, like, dude can I get back to my conversation now please?" an irritated American asked, "Thank you, Anywho! Where are you guys now? Like near the house? I probably need to tell Lovina and Lizzie that Ludwig found ya!"

"We are about ten minuets away." Luddy told her.

"Ok, cool. So when you guys get here you can tell us in detail what happened!" she rambled, "Ok so cool! Hey Iggy! Guess who's on the phone?"

"Um, I don't know? Larry the Leprechaun?" he asked, wow did he really believe in them like Carlin? **(Ireland)**

"No! It's Felicia! You idiot! And you say I'm a dumb blond! Jeez and burgers!" America tutted.

"Bloody hell Amelia! That was sarcasm." Britain said dryly.

"Oh, I knew that, dude! Anywho! Feli and Ludwig are only about ten minuets away from here isn't that Awe- Ur Badass?" she said nervously, Prussia was probably glowering at her. "Anyhow, see you dudes in a few seconds!"

"Ciao, Amelia!" I smiled cheerily.

"M'kay! See ya Feli! _Auf Wiedersehen_! Or whatever you dudes say in Germany!" I hung up and handed the phone back to Germany, who slipped it into his back pocket.

"Well…. that was…. Interesting?" he said it as more of a suggestion than a sentence. "_Ja_, interesting."

"~Ve, Luddy your funny!" I giggled, blinking up at him. _Wow_ I thought, _I've never seen such blue eyes! Where they always this blue? Even why I was a boy?_ I shook the thought from my head slightly, frowning at myself.

"~Ve, Luddy?" He nodded, allowing me to continue, "what colour are my eyes?"

"Well, I don't know… you always seem to have them closed." He replied shrugging, it's true my eyes always seemed to bee slits. Enough for me to see through but not enough for people to see in. I opened my eyes and peeked into his.

"Golden… almost like caramel I guess." He mused, his eyes not leaving mine. Then there was silence. Not the awkward kind where no-one knows what to say. Or the angry kind where your just to angry to talk. But the natural kind. The kind where it's comfortable, genuine, pure… the kind that just takes over your mind; sends butterflies to your stomach and tingles down your spine.

After a while I realised that we had just been standing on Lizzie's doorstep. I coughed slightly, breaking the blissful peace.

"Maybe we should go in." I muttered slowly.

"Ja… maybe we should." His face was inching closer to mine, I was sure my heart skipped about ten beats.

"Why don't we ring the doorbell?" I suggested, nose merely centimetres from his.

"Ja…" I could feel his breath on my cheek; suddenly the door burst open causing me to jerk my head away from his.

"Oh… did I interrupt something, mes Amis?" a heavily French accent purred, I scowled at him.

"No, you didn't." I muttered venomously, **(Teen-Turn moment!) **barging past him.

"FELICIA! Oh mio Dio! Tutto bene! Che cosa è successo? Perché sei a casa così tardi? Ha fatto quel bastardo di fare qualcosa per voi? Se lo ha fatto lo giuro ti strappo via le sue regioni vitali e le uso per gli squali esca! Quello stupido di patate barstardo!" **(Oh my god! Are you ok! What happened? Why are you home so late? Did that bastard do something to you? If he did I swear I'll rip off his vital regions and use them for sharks bait! ****That stupid Potato barstard! ) **Lovina yelled at me.

"Lovi! It's ok! I'll tell you all what happened." I growled, hugging my sister.

"That bastard did something didn't he!?" she barked, glaring at Luddy.

"No. He didn't do anything." I huffed, looking daggers at Francis. After we where all settled in the living room, Maddie was upstairs and wasn't to be disturbed because of some fight that had happened whilst I was out, I started my story.

"Well, I was just shopping in the market…..

**A/N: TAAAADAAAA! CURSE YOU FANCIS FOR BREAKING THEY'RE MOMENT! But do not fear, they're fist kiss will be... special *Laughs evily* **

**Anywho! I'm not dead! YAY! L-T-T-R! We did it! YAY! *Does a weirdo dance***

**Alfred- Ur… Iggy….. what in the hell is she doing? It's scary!**

**Iggy- …**

**Alfred- …**

**Me- …. ANYWHO! Yeah! I'm writing a new One-shot, a request from idioticwrites about the Baltics, Canada, Russia and his sisters… WHAT CHAOS WILL UNFURL!? Unfurl…. Weird word….. ANYWHO! It'll be up soon so keep an eye out for a new One-Shot! -.^**

**PEASE OUT SUCKERS! XxX**


End file.
